Gilraen et Arathorn II
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'amour qui en quelque sorte sauva la terre du milieu car c'est de cet amour que naquit Aragorn. FIC TERMINé! La suite: L'histoire d'un rôdeur
1. La vision de Gilraen

  
La brise printanière jouait avec les feuilles, le soleil filtrait à travers les branches et éclairait la lourde chevelure sombre de la jeune femme... Ses yeux étaient rivé sur la terre, pour des gens étranger au royaume d'Arnor elle pourrait avoir l'air d'une simple jeune femme cherchant un objet perdu... En réalité Gilraen cherchait à se rappeler de cette vision qu'elle avait eu... Elle était la fille de Dírael, un homme du nord et Ivorwen celle qui voit au delà des choses visible.... Depuis sa jeune enfance elle avait toujours eu des visions, comme sa mère, mais elle à la différence de sa sage mère ne s'en rappelait pas toujours... Ce matin de mai, de sa vingtième année, elle cherchait à reconstituer un semi rêve qu'elle avait eu... Aussi soudainement que l'attaque d'un ennemi,elle revit cette tragique image. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et se laissa emporter dans cette vision... Un homme gisait par terre, au milieu des corps répugnant d'orcs mort dans une forêt inconnu pour la jeune femme qui n'avait jamais quitté le royaume d'Arnor... L'homme était blessé et respirait à grande peine, un autre homme, lui aussi couvert de sang et de blessure était penché sur lui...  
  
Les mots qu'ils prononçaient n'avaient aucun sens pour elle... Le mourant à grande peine disait:  
  
- J'ai cherché à le prendre....  
  
  
L'autre homme parlait doucement à son compagnon, elle ne comprenait rien mais elle pouvait voir sur sa tête la légendaire couronne du roi de l'Arnor et du Gondor et une lumière céleste l'entourer et le protéger... Elle voulait se concentrer encore plus pour comprendre la signification de cette vision mais quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule et elle sursauta... Haletante elle se retourna, c'était sa petite soeur:  
  
- Gilraen, maman avait dit de nous dépêcher d'amener les champignons... Qu'est ce que tu as, tu es toute pâle?  
  
  
Puis d'une voix tremblante et basse elle continua:  
  
  
- Tu as vu une vision ? c'était quoi?  
  
  
Gilraen sourit devant l'expression de sa soeur, celle ci était admirative de l'habilité que sa mère et son aînée avait de voir dans l'invisible... Mais elle ne savait pas le fardeau que cela pouvait être....  
  
  
-Alraen, on ne dévoile jamais sa vision à un non initié et de plus... J'ai déjà ramassé les champignons... Retournons à la maison...  
  
Elle prit la main de sa soeur et prit le chemin de la maison... Le soleil commençait à baisser et il faisait déjà froid... le royaume de l'Arnor était au nord. La jeune Alraen demanda à sa soeur:  
  
- C'est vrai que le monsieur qui vient chez nous est un futur chef des dúnedain de Nord? Et qu'il est aussi héritier des royaumes réunis? Gondor et Arnor?  
  
  
Gilraen s'immobilisa... _Gondor et Arnor_... Cette vision était lié à cet homme qui viendra manger chez eux ce soir... Lui ou son suivant sera roi... Sa soeur la dévisageait avec inquiétude... Elle savait que Gilraen était quelqu'un d'une nature indéfinissable... A la fois bavarde et à la fois silencieuse mais cette après midi elle agissait vraiment étrangement...   
  
Gilraen sourit devant l'expression de sa soeur et dit d'un air moqueur:  
  
- Voyons Alraen n'as tu pas écouté ta maîtresse? Arathorn II est bien le fils de Arador, chef des dúnedain et héritier d'Isildur... Et que nous sommes aussi des parents très éloigné de celui ci...  
  
  
Ivorwen avait toujours insisté que ses filles aillent une éducation aussi riche que celui d'un homme... Ainsi les deux jeunes femmes savaient se battre, parler le haut elfique et surtout toute l'histoire que beaucoup de gens oubliaient ou confondaient à des légendes... Alraen dans sa 17ème année allait encore étudier mais Gilraen restait plutôt à la maison... Secrètement, car cela était une affaire de femme, Ivorwen enseignait à sa fille aînée l'art de voir... Et puis celle ci aidait sa mère dans la demeure croulante mais toujours emplit de nobles visiteurs... Leur demeure était à la frontière de l'Arnor, tout les gens se réunissaient ici. Une fois Gilraen avait aussi eu la joie de converser avec un elfe.  
  
  
  
Elle entrèrent dans les fortifications de la ville, les gardes les laissèrent entrer sans questions car tous savaient qu'elles étaient les filles de leur chef... Dìrhael était un sorte de gouverneur de cette ville... Il y avait très peu de grandeur et d'artifices dans l'architecture de la ville... Car après tout les dúnedaìn n'était plus ce qu'ils avaient été... Certes l'honneur et le courage était encore là mais la gloire et le prestige s'était envolé avec les années... Jusqu'à ce que le roi reprenne le Gondor. Mais on murmurait souvent que le temps n'était pas encore arrivé...  
  
  
Les deux jeune femme entrèrent en coup de vent dans les cuisines. Bien qu'elle soit une dame de qualité Ivorwen s'affairait dans la cuisine.Après tout dans le royaume du Nord le raffinement avait laissé place à un sens de l'honneur aiguë mais la noblesse ne se voyait pas dans les demeures des chef mais dans leur courage et leur prestance.vorwen ne leur reprocha pas leur retard, car elle même pouvait sentir que l'aura de sa fille aînée était en pleine effervescence... Elle se garda de l'interroger. Gilraen devait apprendre très tôt son rôle et ses devoirs.Car, Ivorwen avait déjà pressentit cela à sa naissance, elle jouera un très grand rôle dans l'histoire de la terre du milieu... Comme toujours ce pressentiment était accompagné d'un autre. Le temps était compté. Ivorwen ignorait si sa fille allait mourir jeune. Mais une chose était sûre sa vie ne sera pas une vie normal et calme...  
  
  
  
Gilraen sentit le regard rapide de sa mère, comme toujours la présence de sa mère la rassérénait. Son père lui avait donné sa noblesse et son honneur, mais sa mère lui avait transmit sa sagesse et son courage. S'essuyant les mains, après avoir couper en morceau sa récolte de champignons, sous les ordres de sa mère, elle alla se changer avec sa soeur...  
  
  
Elle partageaient une grande mais sobre chambre.Jamais elles n'avaient connu la grandeur et la frivolité de leur rang car les dúnedain était vraiment un peuple qui s'appliquait à survive et refusait d'approcher les richesses de peur d'être corrompu et se perdre dans le confort. On devait ce dégoût de l'or à l'aveuglement d'Isildur...  
  
  
Les deux soeur enfilèrent leur plus belle robe.Celle qui était le moins rapiécé. Celle de Gilraen était bleu pâle et contrastait avec sa peau halée par le plein air, sa soeur portait la même couleur qui mettait en valeur ses beaux yeux bleu...  
  
  
  
Puis elle suivirent les long couloirs glacial à présent que le soleil avait disparu et se présentèrent devant leur père qui attendait leurs nobles hôtes devant une grande cheminée rugissante de lumière et de chaleur. Il leur sourit tendrement. Son attachement était très grand pour ses filles qu'il considérait encore comme des enfants. Même si sa femme lui répétait que Gilraen avait la maturité d'une femme en âge d'être marié. Admirant ses deux filles il dut s'avouer qu'elles étaient très jolies et sage. Mais en aucun cas elles n'étaient prête à prendre les reines de toute une demeure. Le mot fragilité s'accordait avec grâce au délicate et fine mains de Gilraen...   
  
  
Il voulut dire quelque chose mais déjà le bruits des éperons qui tintaient et des voix graves qui montaient dans le silence habituel des couloirs lui apprenait que déjà il devait accueillir le chef des dúnedain et sa suite... Il sentit la présence de Ivorwen qui se glissait à ses côtés puis la porte s'ouvrit...  



	2. Arathorn

Bientôt la pièce fut pleine de voix d'hommes et de tintement de métal. Arador salua gravement la maîtresse des lieux et ses filles.Alraen et Gilraen baissèrent les yeux timidement. Il avait une tel grandeur et noblesse qu'il intimidait tout le monde. Quand il se tourna vers Dìrhael pour lui parler. Gilraen leva lentement les yeux. A travers la foule amassée dans la petite entrée elle remarqua un homme debout silencieusement. Il devait avoir vers la cinquantaine, son corps était enveloppé par une cape boueuse et des longs cheveux sombre encadraient son visage. Ses yeux était d'un gris bleuté changeant, Gilraen frissonna quand elle croisa son regard car non seulement elle sentait son coeur battre plus vite mais aussi elle sentit l'appel du destin... Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent lui fit penser à un sceau. Son destin venait d'être scellé... Dìrhael emmenait ses invités dans la grande salle à manger. La longue table était rempli, les seules femmes présentes étaient Ivorwen et ses deux filles... Les hommes parlaient avec animation et passion de conflits et de batailles... Un des capitaine du chef des dúnedain s'écria:  
  
- Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'il y a de plus en plus d'orcs... Un mal commence à croître... Je pense que très tôt nous seront testé...  
  
  
Calmement et froidement le chef des dúnedain répondit:  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire... Mais à présent notre devoir est de nous débarrasser de ces trolls...  
  
  
Gilraen perdit le fil de la discussion car elle sentait un regard sur elle. Lentement elle leva les yeux et vit à sa diagonale le même homme qui l'observait intensément. Elle se sentit rougir et une douce langueur l'enveloppa... Elle sursauta quand elle entendit le chef des dúnedains déclarer:  
  
- Et toi Arathorn tu dois aller avec Eruvor à Rivendel demander l'aide d' Ellladan et Elrohir...  
  
  
L'homme qui observait Gilraen se tourna vers Arador et répondit  
  
- C'est ce que je pensais faire père...  
  
  
La jeune femme tressaillit, c'était donc lui l'héritier. Le prochain chef des dúnedain du Nord...   
  
  
  
Après le souper, on s'installa dans le grand salon vide mais où brûlait joyeusement un feu de cheminée et à la façon des elfes quelques troubadours se mirent à chanter...   
Il faisait même trop chaud dans la pièce. Gilraen, en plus de son malaise, ne pouvait que très peu supporter une telle confusion et chaleur, alors elle sortit. Dans le couloir il n'y avait personne, et l'air froid s'infiltrait des meurtrières... Elle se pencha sur la fente pour regarder la ville endormit. Ainsi elle sursauta quand derrière quelqu'un murmura:  
  
- Mademoiselle...  
  
  
Elle fit volte face, mais quand elle vit son interlocuteur, elle baissa les yeux. C'était Arathorn...   
- Mademoiselle, il me semble que nous n'avons pas été présenté...  
  
Elle releva les yeux et sourit timidement, cherchant cette fois à faire face à son regard:  
  
- Je suis Gilraen, fille d'Ivorwen...  
  
Il lui prit la main, elle frissonna encore...  
  
- Je suis Arathorn, fils d'Arador...  
  
  
Ils restèrent encore silencieux. Puis il murmura:  
  
- Lors de ma dernière visite vous n'étiez qu'une enfant... Je me rappelle distinctement vous avoir raconté des histoires sur les elfes. Mais vous avez maintenant beaucoup grandit et changé...  
  
  
Elle n'avait jamais peu imaginer que son coeur pouvait lui faire tellement mal....  
  
  
En souriant timidement elle répondit:  
  
- Pour ma part je ne me rappelle de rien. Sauf de ce que l'on m'a raconté sur l'histoire des chefs des dúnedain.  
  
Ils échangèrent un petit rire. Puis il lâcha enfin sa main. Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre. Il murmura encore:  
  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi; Mais il me semble que je vous ai toujours connu...   
  
  
- Ou bien connu dans un passé lointain...  
  
  
Elle plongeait bravement son regard dans le sien en disant cela... Il eut une expression étonnée:  
  
- Vous aussi? Mais douce Gilraen vous êtes tellement jeune. Si seulement...  
  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase. La porte s'ouvrit, ils s'écartèrent rapidement, mais leur proximité n'échappa pas à Dìrhael. Il dévisagea froidement l'héritier d'Arador puis sa fille rougissante et émue. Mais il ne dit rien. Car déjà tout les hommes se préparaient à aller se reposer, le lendemain ils partiront et sûrement que jamais Arathorn ne reviendra dans cette demeure. Cela lui importait peu que cet homme soit le futur chef des dúnedain. La seule chose qui comptait, était le bonheur de sa fille. Qui était encore pour lui une jeune enfant...  
  
  
Après ces quelques mots échangé Arathorn et Gilraen ne se revirent pas avant son départ. Mais derrière les lourds rideaux de sa chambre elle le regarda partir. Son coeur brisé même si au fond d'elle, elle savait que son destin c'était lui...


	3. Les issus du destin

Alors l'étouffant été prit la place de la douceur du printemps. Il faisait très chaud malgré leur proximité au désert du Nord. Dírhael décida de partir. Avant la naissance de leur deux enfants, Ivorwen et Dírhael, comme leurs compatriotes dúnedain voyageaient beaucoup. Après de nombreuses guerres avec Angmar, le royaume d'Arnor en tant que tel, tomba aussi. Les dúnedain alors commencèrent à voyager au lieu de s'établir dans un lieu. On avait construit une énorme forteresse à Fornost Erain. (j'ai beaucoup cherché mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver où exactement les dúnedain après le morcellement du royaume d'Arnor sont partit... Il est dit qu'ils sont devenu un sorte de peuple de nomade, mais rien n'est clair. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y avait eu une ancienne cité des dúnedain à Fornost Erain)  
  
  
Cette forteresse tenait lieu de refuge et de lieu de conseil. Dírhael lui décida d'émigrer près des ruines de l'ancienne capitale du Royaume d'Arnor. Les hommes et femmes de sa ville s'établir sur le bord du Lac Enunial, là où naissait la Baranduin (connu sous le nom de Bradywine chez les hobbits). Bien sûr ils évitèrent les ruines d'Annúminas, car elles rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenir. Mais bientôt s'éleva une grande tour de garde en pierre et une demeure pour le chef. L'hiver prit la place de l'été et heureusement toute la ville était prête pour le cruel vent du Nord. Peu de gens venaient s'aventurer dans ce lieu au creux Emyn Ulial. Un soir de décembre, alors qu'un troubadour chantait mélancoliquement avec le vent. Dírhan et Ivorwen l'écoutait tout en réfléchissant à leur divers projets. Alraen brodait une cape avec sa soeur et un jeune homme du village faisait la cour à Gilraen. Celle-ci riait beaucoup de ses blagues et écoutait ses récits. On pourrait dire qu'elle était charmée. Son père, malgré sa réticence à la voir marié, préférait la voir badiner avec un villageois de son âge quand grave mais âgé futur chef des dúnedain. Mais malgré ses sourires, ses joues étaient blême et son regard grave. Gilraen ne pouvait pas chasser l'image de cet homme qu'elle avait aperçu ce soir de printemps, malgré les gaucheries d'Urad  
  
  
Le troubadour se tu pour quelques instants et l'on pouvait entendre le vent rager dehors... Ivorwen murmura d'un air rêveur:  
  
- Les pauvres voyageurs attardé souffrent de ce vent...  
  
  
Son mari se tourna vers elle, ainsi que tout les gens présent dans cette petite pièce bien chauffée. Gilraen ferma les yeux et murmura:  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas mère ils sont devant la porte...  
  
  
Sous les signes de Dírhael un de ses suivants alla voir à la porte de cette demeure de pierre. Ivorwen donna des ordres à ses servantes pour préparer du vin chaud et une soupe. Gilraen posa son travail de broderie et se leva brusquement. S'éloignant du pauvre Urad, elle inspira profondément. Elle savait distinctement qui se tenait devant la porte. Sa mère remarqua son émoi mais ne dit rien. Bientôt les voyageurs entrèrent dans la seule pièce chauffé de la demeure de Dìrhael. Tandis que les servants s'affairaient à préparer une table, le maîtres des lieux accueilli les arrivants... A la façon des rôdeurs, ils portaient de lourde cape sombre et crottée, mais bientôt ils se débarassèrent de ceux ci et l'on peut reconnaître parmi ces dúnedain, le fils du chef et de nombreux elfes. Alraen jetait de regard tout excité autour d'elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des elfes de près... Sa soeur aussi d'ailleurs, mais celle-ci était complètement bouleversé de voir Arathorn avec eux et que surtout lui aussi était ému par sa présence... Mais bien sûr il se tourna d'abord vers Dírhael:  
  
- Nous faisions une battu pour retrouver un des nôtres. Des orcs se sont aventuré dans l'Arnor. Étrangement... Et Adur a disparut en les poursuivant... J'ignorais que vous aviez émigrez ici et c'est un miracle que nous vous avons trouvé et ainsi un lieu où attendre la fin de la tempête...  
  
  
  
- Vous êtes le bienvenu Arathorn...  
  
  
Ivorwen qui observait son mari, savait parfaitement que celui ci était guère enthousiasmé par cette venue... Il lui avait avoué qu'il espérait qu'Urad continue à courtiser Gilraen jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge d'être marié. Mais Ivorwen savait que jamais Gilraen acceptera cela après avoir été si près d'Arathorn. Gilraen lissa sa simple robe grise, imaginant la beauté irréelle des elfes et la comparant à sa simplicité. Les deux elfes qui étaient aux côtés d'Arathorn se présentaient au maîtres des céans:  
  
-.... fils d'Elrond...  
  
  
La jeune femme les dévisagea, ils étaient certes très beau et parfait. Mais il leur manquait les signes du temps et sur leur visage on ne pouvait pas lire la sagesse accumulée... Oui, ils étaient beaux mais pas assez ancré dans la réalité. On pouvait les admirer mais sans jamais pourvoir s'attacher à eux. Ils appartenaient à un autre monde. Elle haussa les épaules en regardant sa soeur déjà prête à fondre pour ces elfes, puis inconsciemment elle tourna son visage vers la cheminée et remarqua Arathorn qui la regardait. Ils partagèrent un léger sourire et un regard... Mais déjà le jeune Urad vint vers Gilraen et lui tendit la cape qu'elle brodait:  
  
  
- Tu as fais tombé ton magnifique travail!  
  
Il balbutiait ces mots avec une admiration apparente. Gilraen ne dit pas un mot, reprit sa cape et se retourna vers Arathorn mais il était plus devant la cheminée. Elle se retira vers la porte, pensant à toutes ces femmes elfes qu'il avait du croiser. Dont la sagesse devait égaler la sienne. N'était elle pas une enfant après tout, comme son père le répétait tellement souvent? Un garçon gentil mais simple, sincère mais maladroit était beaucoup plus adéquat pour elle. Rapidement, de peur de croiser de nouveau Arathorn, elle s'élança dans le couloir mais se cogna contre quelqu'un. S'excusant hâtivement elle continua son chemin... Mais la personne en question retint le pan de sa robe. Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Arathorn. Ne sachant que dire elle se dégagea, mais resta figée sur place. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens. Stupidement elle demanda:  
  
  
- Alors. Êtes vous aller à Rivendel...Chez les elfes?  
  
  
Il sourit très doucement:  
  
- Oui effectivement... J'ai grandis là bas d'ailleurs.  
  
  
Elle hocha la tête songeusement:  
  
- Oui comme tout les héritiers d'Isildur... Vous avez de la chance d'avoir vu d'aussi belle contrés.  
  
- Il n'y jamais de beauté sans horreur.J'ai aussi du m'aventurer dans les abords de Dol Gudul.  
Il avait une cicatrice à la hauteur de son menton. Elle la lissa du bout de son doigt:  
  
- C'est là que vous avez reçu ce coup.  
  
  
Il eut un regard d'étonnement puis il sourit de nouveau:  
  
  
- Oui! Vous voyez bien des choses jeune Gilraen...  
  
  
En disant cela il prit sa main, il allait la porter à ses lèvres. Mais elle se dégagea en murmurant:  
  
- Je dois aller aidé dans la cuisine...  
  
  
  
Il la laissa partir, elle s'en alla rapidement sans se retourner. Lentement Arathorn retourna dans la pièce surchauffée. Il ne vit pas dans l'ombre la silhouette d'une jeune fille qui avait tout observé...  
  
Le fils du chef, malgré des ennuis plus grave concernant des orcs et des égarés, ne pouvait s'empêcher de toiser Urad. Il la tutoyait, il ne recevait pas de mauvais regard de son père. Mais Gilraen s'intéressait-elle à lui? Après tout n'était il pas un homme d'âge mûre comparé à elle?  
  
Soupirant, il prit sa place sur la table où trônait un récipient remplit d'une soupe odorante. Le vent siffla toute la nuit. Allongée dans le grand lit qu'elle partageait avec sa soeur Gilraen eut un sommeil agité. Vers l'aube elle réveilla sa soeur par des murmure sanglotant:  
  
- Mort...? Mort? et Aragorn? et mon petit Aragorn de deux ans? sans son père...  
  
  
Trébuchant la petite soeur s'élança dans la chambre de ses parents, sa mère accouru rapidement dans la chambre des filles. Déjà Gilraen pleurait à chaudes larmes en geignant:  
  
- Mon fils... Mon fils qui sera roi... Aragorn... Je l'emmènerai chez les elfes...  
  
  
Elle pleurai à fendre l'âme. Sa soeur l'observait étrangement... Sans savoir pourquoi elle faisait un rapprochement entre le dialogue qu'elle avait épiée pendant la soirée et les pleurs de sa soeur...  
  
  
Se penchant délicatement vers sa fille, Ivorwen la réveilla. En se réveillant Gilraen lui demanda la raison de ce réveil. Ivorwen soupira et lui expliqua:  
  
- Tu as eu une vision dans ton sommeil... Tellement réelle que tut t'en souviens pas.  
  
- Qu'était ce?  
  
  
Ivorwen soupira tristement et demanda à sa fille cadette de sortir. Celle-ci sortit mais se posta contre la porte pour tout écouter...  
  
  
- Gilraen... Depuis ta naissance je sens que ton destin sera différent d'une fille d'une simple sous chef. Je ne dis pas que ton destin sera heureux. Tout dépends de tes actions. Mais-ce qui se passera sera très rapide et tragique. Il me semble que ce moment est très proche... Je ne sais pour quel raison je ressens cela quand je te vois regarder Arathorn. Quand à ton rêve... Tu as parlé d'un fils, qui s'appellera Aragorn, un nom déjà utilisé chez les chefs des dúnedain du Nord et de la mort de son père...   
  
Gilraen se mordit la lèvre et une larme glissa sur sa joue:  
  
  
- Cette vision peut être réelle comme fausse. Ce n'est qu'un des nombreuse issu de ton destin. Mais tu auras ce fils...   
  
  
Gilraen se redressa:  
  
- C'est pour ça que j'ai eu cette vision de ce roi...  
  
  
Ivorwen écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
  
  
- Un roi qui unira les deux royaumes et sauvera le terre du milieu...  
  
  
Ivowen garda une autre prophétie pour elle même.... _Et tu feras don de ton espoir sans pouvoir le garder pour toi..._


	4. Je vous attendrai Arathorn

Le lendemain, alors que tous dormaient encore, Gilraen descendit dans le petit salon qui devait être vide. Elle ne pouvait plus dormir, et sans cesse elle pensait à ces prophéties. Le coeur battant elle remarqua qu'Arathorn était aussi dans le salon. Il leva les yeux à son approche, mais ils ne dirent pas un mot. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, il était penché sur une carte. Il commenta doucement:  
  
- Nous avons de sombres années devant nous. Depuis bien des années le royaume d'Arnor est tombé sous Angmar. Nous ne sommes plus rien de la splendeur qu'était les deux royaume réuni...  
  
  
- Peut être que nous reviendrons à cette unité...  
  
  
Il secoua la tête tristement:  
  
- Il ne me semble pas. De nombreuses menace nous attendent. Si nous ne ripostons pas, surtout si nous ne résistons pas, tout cela tombera en ruines....  
  
  
Gilraen fronça les sourcils:  
  
- Mais pourquoi votre père ne va pas réclamer le trône du Gondor?  
  
  
- Le temps n'est pas encore arrivé... Et après tout; Regardez nous, nous ne sommes que des rôdeurs. Usé et souillé par la labeur. Rien de noble reste en nous. A part le sens du devoir et de l'honneur...  
  
  
- Vous vous trompez! Quand je vois votre père, ou vous, (elle rougit) je vois une telle noblesse, un tel courage et force que je suis admirative. Le sang de Numenor est encore dans vos veines et surtout vous actions sont digne d'un haut roi...  
  
  
Il eut un fugitive sourire puis son visage redevint grave.  
  
- Vous parlez très bien Gilraen. Mais il y a tellement raison qui nous empêche de venir dans la cité sans couverture et la tête haute. C'est à cause de notre ancêtre que la terre du milieu a été morcelée... L'anneau...  
  
  
- Mais n'est ce pas le passé? Votre valeur et vos labeurs ne peuvent elles pas rétablir tout cela?  
  
  
  
- Certainement mais...  
  
  
Gilraen soudain écarquilla les yeux et murmura d'une voix profonde et presque irréelle:  
  
- Quand la guerre tentera de détruire les derniers vestige des deux royaumes, quand la guerre tentera d'anéantir la liberté des peuples,   
quand la guerre laissera le mal reprendre des forces   
Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas.   
Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus.   
Des cendres un feu s'éveillera.   
Des ombres une lumière jaillira.   
Renouvelée sera l'épée qui fut brisée.   
Le sans-couronne sera Roi.**  
**  
  
Arathorn fronça les sourcils et demanda d'une voix inquiète:  
  
- Gilraen?  
  
  
Celle ci secoua la tête et demanda péniblement:  
  
- Qu'ais je dis? Une prophétie?  
  
  
En ce temps là, les feuilles et les plumes rare, les hommes avaient développé une excellente mémoire. Ainsi Arathorn répéta ce qu'elle avait dit. Ensemble, d'un air incrédule et effaré ils réalisèrent la signification de ce poème. Il y avait de l'espoir...   
  
Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à se regarder silencieusement quand subitement Arathorn déclara:  
  
- Je vais partir dès que mes hommes seront levé. Quand nous retrouveront notre compagnon nous iront plus loin, vers Mirkwood où une menace pèse...  
  
  
Dans l'émotion du moment, Gilraen demanda stupidement:  
  
- Cela va être dangereux?  
  
  
Et pour la première fois il la couva d'un regard très tendre, ce regard qui était auparavant mystifié:  
  
  
- Les dangers nous les côtoyons tout les jours. Mais cela est notre devoir. Notre dette à payer. Mais laissons ces préoccupations Gilraen... J'ai... J'ai une question.  
  
  
Son visage habituellement grave et sage, s'ouvrit pour montrer le jeune homme ivre de vie qu'il était au fond....  
  
- Êtes vous fiancé à ce jeune homme?  
  
  
Après le ballet de leur regards, des discrète et éparse conversations, cette question brusque et directe les fit sursauter tout deux. Gilraen, les yeux baissé répondit:  
  
- Nullement...   
  
  
- Un tendre attachement?  
  
Elle leva les yeux, il la fixait aussi de ses yeux plus bleu que gris:  
  
- Croyez vous que j'agis avec tout les hommes de la sorte?  
  
  
Il eut un léger sourire amusé:  
  
  
- Dame Gilraen, pardonnez moi c'est certainement l'émotion qui me rend soupçonneux. Je sais que nous n'avons quasiment jamais parlé et que nous nous sommes vu que deux fois. J'ai 54 ans, la différence d'âge est guère une préoccupation car bien des gens sont séparé de tant d'années. Mais vous êtes encore si jeune. Je ne suis pas aussi sans savoir que votre père n'acceptera jamais que sa douce fille soit l'épouse d'un chef des dúnedain mais...  
  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase, elle comprenait sans qu'il aille à s'exprimer... De toutes ces longues années où il avait croisé de nombreuse femmes dans des villages appauvris et des châteaux elfique, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle émotion avec une femme... Elle était certainement jeune, mais il savait qu'elle détenait une sagesse au dessus de celle des autres femmes. Et que c'était elle qui l'attendait quand toutes ces nuits glaciales dans les terres sauvages il avait eu comme seule compagne la faible lune. Il lui prit délicatement la main et la baisa. Elle murmura très doucement:  
  
  
- Je vous attendrai... Arathorn...  
  
C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait ce nom, et cela sonnait comme une promesse alors il répondit de la même sorte:  
  
  
- Je reviendrai... Gilraen...  
  
  



	5. Des mots

L'hiver fit place au printemps, quand on croyait que plus jamais la chaleur du soleil viendra réchauffer nos mains, les premières primevères apparurent... Gilraen accompagnée de sa soeur faisait de longue promenade au bord du lac Enunial... Le temps semblait suspendu dans ces terres vides, au loin on pouvait voir les ruines de l'ancienne cité des dunedains. Souvent Alraen observait sa soeur avec attention et lui demandait à ce qu'elle pensait. Gilraen mentait, à tous, son père comme sa soeur et surtout à son coeur. Elle se disait qu'elle n'aimait pas Arathorn, qu'elle devait se lié au jeune Urad. Elle cessa presque de manger et de boire tellement son esprit était torturé... Entre les désirs de son père et ceux de sa mère, elle ne savait plus ce qu'était sa propre volonté...   
  
  
Cette après midi les deux soeur marchaient sans parler. Perdue dans ses pensée Gilraen sentait le regard inquisiteur de sa soeur sur son visage, mais elle continuait à guetter l'horizon... Elle allèrent trop près des ruines cette fois... Une drôle d'impression les berçait, la mélancolie et cette réalité: qu'aucun royaume des hommes ne durera éternellement... Ici les sorciers d'Angmar avaient réduit le rêves des dúnedain en poussières... Elles étaient tellement songeuse, qu'aucune d'entre elles entendirent un être se glisser vers eux. Ainsi toute deux sursautèrent en voyant devant elle un grand elfe aux long cheveux sombre. Il les salua et expliqua qu'il venait donner un message à Dírhael. Sachant qu'un elfe ne leur fera jamais de mal, les deux jeunes femmes l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à leur village. Adroitement et très discrètement Gilraen soutira des nouvelles d'Arathorn. De nouveau elle pouvait sentir les questions de sa soeur.   
  
  
Arathorn allait bien, à ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. On fit un très bel accueil à l'elfe. Ce soir là la table de dîner fut illuminé de nombreuses bougies et le troubadour chanta de toute son âme. Apparemment les dúnedain préparaient une embuscade d'une assez consistante armée d'orcs (minime comparé aux armée lors de la guerre de l'anneau) et ils demandaient à Dírhael d'envoyer des hommes... Pendant un minuscule instant Gilraen s'imagina chevauchant vers Arathorn. Puis elle se mordit cruellement la lèvre, chassant des idées frivole. Là bas dans ces lieux inconnus elle ne lui sera d'aucune aide. Une autre pensée encore plus torturante s'ancra dans son esprit et _s'il l'avait oublié pour une merveilleuse elfe?_ Elle ne toucha pas son assiette et reprit son verre de vin. La tête lui tournait, mais elle en avait l'habitude. Depuis qu'elle ne mangeait plus à sa faim tout semblait étrange, irréellement frivole... Retenant ses larmes elle remarqua l'elfe qui la dévisageait. Elle se redressa brusquement, si Arathorn s'informait de sa santé l'elfe lui racontera qu'elle se faisait mourir de faim. Avec acharnement elle enfourcha une bouchée, même si elle ne pouvait que goûter des cendres elle l'avala...  
  
  
La soirée se prolongeait comme quand on avait droit à des invités. Gilraen s'excusa et alla rejoindre sa chambre. Alors qu'elle était en train de démêlé ses cheveux on frappa à la porte. C'était l'elfe qui se tenait devant elle, il tenait dans sa main un objet entouré d'un soyeux et précieux tissu.  
  
- Sire Arathorn m'a demandé de vous donner cela en passant et de vous saluer de sa part...  
  
  
Alors qu'il lui donnait le paquet, elle murmura:  
  
- Merci... Remerciez le aussi...  
  
  
Avant de partir l'elfe sourit encore:  
  
- C'est l'anneau de Barahir, celui que le père de Beren reçut pour avoir sauvé Finrod. Un anneau de famille...  
  
  
  
Il s'inclina et disparut. Gilraen défit le paquet et sortit l'anneau. Il était fait pour les doigts d'un homme, en argent où était montée un superbe émeraude. La serrant contre son coeur elle éclata en sanglots. Ce qu'elle se sentait puérile! Il lui avait promit... Assise devant sa coiffeuse, elle enfila l'anneau dans une chaîne d'argent qu'elle mit autour de son cou et la cacha dans son corsage. Puis écartant ses lourds cheveux de son visage elle se contempla dans le miroir. On disait d'elle qu'elle était belle, mais une certaine jeunesse se trahissait dans son visage. Elle aura 21 ans dans un mois, et dans deux mois cela fera un an depuis sa première rencontre avec Arathorn. Rasséréné par ce cadeau secret, elle dormit paisiblement cette nuit, ne remarquant même pas quand sa soeur se glissa dans la chambre pour aller dormir. D'habitude cette paranoïa qui la rongeait l'empêchait de dormir jusqu'à ce que sa soeur s'endorme.   
  
  
Le lendemain alors qu'elles déjeunaient, Urad vint se présenter. Il désirait avoir un mot avec Gilraen. Il portait l'ensemble habituel des dúnedain. Elle le suivit dans le couloir, puis l'écouta parler d'une voix intimidée mais fière:  
  
- Je vais aller en guerre, avec les elfes sous les ordres de sire Arathorn. C'est un excellent capitaine d'après ce que ton père m'a raconté. Ton père qui a d'ailleurs donné la permission pour que je te demandes quelque chose...  
  
  
Gilraen n'avait pas imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre demandera sa main avant Arathorn. Elle tressaillit et porta sa main sur la bague cachée sous son corsage...  
  
  
  
- Voudrais tu m'épouser? Je sais que je ne suis pas de haut lignée.Mais si je racontes cela au capitaine Arathorn je suis sûre qu'il me gradera!  
  
  
Gilraen eut un sourire ironique et amère. Que pouvait elle faire? Elle n'avait pas de motif de refus. Ainsi elle s'étonna elle même quand elle déclara:  
  
- J'ai déjà fait une promesse. Je ne peux pas accepter...  
  
  
Le pauvre Urad bégaya, faisant pitié à la jeune femme:  
  
  
- Mais.. Mais... Ton père...  
  
Puis il inspira calmement et prit un air d'importance, qui semblait pathétique quand Gilraen pensait à la noblesse naturelle d'Arathorn.  
  
- Je vois... Voudrais tu quand même considérer ma demande? Je pars demain, ainsi tu as le temps d'y réfléchir...  
  
Elle hocha la tête et retourna dans la salle à manger. Son coeur battait très fort, elle savait parfaitement qu' Urad ira en parler à son père. Et que dira t'elle? Qu'elle s'était lié à un homme sans avoir demandé son avis ou l'avoir avertit.  
  
  
Au lieu de manger, elle se tordait les mains convulsivement... Elle se sentait tellement jeune et vulnérable dans ce monde dure et froid. Mais elle avait un chemin à suivre, un destin à accomplir... Sa soeur à côté d'elle l'observait du coin de l'oeil, Gilraen avait oublié de cacher son anneau dans son corsage. Elle ignorait quoi faire, alors feignant un malaise féminin elle s'enferma dans son petit boudoir et arpenta la pièce toute la journée.De la fenêtre elle pouvait voir les homme se préparer à aller à la guerre. Suivre leur devoir était tellement plus simple pour eux... Elle savait que si elle dévoilait son attachement avec Arathorn et leur promesse. Tout leur chance d'être accepté par son père s'envoleront...  
  
Se lavant le visage avec de l'eau glacé elle descendit manger le souper. Même si la faim avait totalement disparut. Le soleil venait de se coucher et l'air était doré presque irréel. Normalement Gilraen aimait ce moment où la terre avait la splendeur d'une reine parée de tout ses bijoux....  
  
Ce soir là la famille mangeait toute seule. Personne ne parlait, quand enfin Dírhael déclara:  
  
- Urad est venu me voir ce matin...  
  
  
Gilraen cessa de jouer avec sa nourriture et leva les yeux. Après l'agonie de l'attente, une confrontation directe semblait beaucoup plus saine...  
  
  
  
- Il m' a dit que tu l'as refusé car tu avais déjà fait une promesse à quelqu'un...  
  
  
Une question ébranla le calme apparent de Gilraen.... Mentir ou pas? Sa mère qui avait maigrit et était malade depuis l'hiver n'écoutait même pas. La jeune femme se sentait tellement seule. Ce fut sa soeur qui brisa le silence et brisa son coeur...  
  
  
- Moi je sais à qui elle a fait cette promesse!  
  
  
Gilraen se tourna vers sa soeur, elle était étonné de voir une telle attitude de sa douce soeur... Mais qu'est ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi? Faisant un effort surhumain pour contenir ses larmes, elle continua à fixer sa soeur.  
  
  
Son père demanda:  
  
- Qui est ce? et Comment le sais tu?  
  
  
  
Alraen haussa les épaules et dit:  
  
- Je remarques des choses que vous ne remarquez pas. C'est pas parce que je n'ai pas le don que je ne vois pas les choses qui se passent devant moi.  
  
Avalant de l'eau, Gilraen réalisa que c'était la jalousie qui poussait sa soeur à agir ainsi.  
  
  
- Alors Gil' montres leur ton nouveau pendentif que l'elfe t'as filé! D'ailleurs tu as passé tout le temps à chercher à lui soutirer des informations sur ton fiancé!  
Dírhaen se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise.  
  
  
- Dis leur que dès votre deuxième rencontre il baisait déjà ta main!  
  
  
Gilraen était offusquée, ainsi cette soeur qu'elle avait longuement protégé détruisait son plus cher trésor. Inspirant et levant lentement les yeux elle déclara:  
  
  
- Père je ne pense pas que vous prendrez cela pour une mésalliance si je vous apprends que j'ai promis d'attendre le retour d'Arathorn...  
  
  
Un long silence suivit cette réplique, Ivorwen avait reprit le fil de la conversation et cherchait ses mots. Alraen exultait et son père avait les yeux injecté de colère et de trahison. Gilraen, le courage enfin revenu faisait face à son père...  
  
  



	6. l’espoir pourra naître

Penchée à sa fenêtre Gilraen admirait le paysage harmonieux d'un printemps fleurissant... Le soir de la confrontation longuement son père lui avait expliquer qu'elle était trop jeune pour comprendre la responsabilité qu'attendait une femme de chef des dúnedain. Qu'elle était trop jeune pour faire une promesse sans son accord. Et surtout qu'elle était trop jeune pour le grave Arathorn. Mais la jeune femme tint bon, elle ne fit aucune promesse mais pourtant Urad partit en guerre avec comme titre de fiancé. Elle ignorait ce que pouvais penser Arathorn sur le front. Maintenant, après la trahison de sa soeur, elle dormait dans son boudoir transformé en chambre. Elle passait ses journées dans le silence à broder inlassablement des capes à l'insigne des rôdeurs pour ravitailler l'armée.  
  
  
Alors que le soleil alla se coucher, elle s'allongea dans son lit sans pouvoir dormir. Elle ne savait pas quand leurs appartements ses parents parlaient d'elle. Ivorwen faisait enfin face à son mari:  
  
- Tu ne peux pas briser cette promesse!  
  
  
- Gilraen est trop jeune, de plus Arathorn est trop âgé pour elle. Il sera chef plus tôt que prévu. Mais je sens qu'il mourra très tôt...  
  
  
  
  
Ivorwen déclara, dans la brume d'un pressentiment:  
  
- Raison de plus, de hâter ce mariage. Les jours s'assombrissent avant la tempête et de grand événements auront lieu. Si ces deux là se marient, l'espoir pourra naître pour notre peuple; mais s'ils attendent trop cet espoir ne viendra pas en cet âge...  
  
  
Dìrhael ferma les yeux, pendant un instant il parut très jeune. Ivorwen pouvait voir ce jeune homme plein d'espérance qu'elle avait épousé. Les années chargée de batailles l'avait rendu très avare en ce qui concernait son trésor. Il avait perdu ses soeurs et sa mère très jeune. Ainsi ses filles tenaient une très grande place dans son coeur...  
  
  
- Ivorwen.. Mon épouse adorée... Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre! Il mourra et elle se retrouvera seule face aux tempêtes! Elle n'aura pas de consolation. Autant mieux qu'elle l'oublie...  
  
  
Ivorwne embrassa le front de son mari et murmura:  
  
  
- Je sais que toujours tu penses à son bonheur. Mais n'oublie pas que la souffrance ne peut pas être évitée. J'ai vu ses yeux brûlé d'amour... Cet amour est aussi ancien que les elfes et même plus. Elle ne l'oubliera pas ainsi! Quoi qu'il arrivera elle souffrira. Comme tout les mortel destiné au trépas. Alors mon sage amour ne lui ôte pas les quelques années de bonheur qu'elle pourra avoir. Et surtout n'oublie pas que notre destin dans ce monde, n'est pas d'être heureux ou de penser à son propre plaisir. Notre destin, à nous les dúnedain est de réparer notre tort...   
  
  
Vaincu, Dírhael posa son front contre l'épaule de sa femme. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas chercher à protéger sa fille en éteignant la flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Il l'avait vu s'épanouir au fil de cette année. Devenir plus femme que fille, plus rose que pâquerette... Qui était il pour juger de la maturité de sa fille? Son père! Seulement son père...  
  
  
  
Encore assise à l'embrasure de sa fenêtre, Gilraen pensait au temps qui s'était écoulé depuis ce moment où sa soeur s'était révélée traître. Deux mois, seulement deux mois, pourtant elle avait l'impression d'avoir vieillit. Une certaine innocence s'était envolée. Le temps des rires et des discussion à coeur ouvert avec sa soeur était révolu. Ainsi la malice se glissait aussi dans les liens étroits qui unissait des soeurs.  
  
Elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et le bruissement d'une robe. Sans se retourner elle pouvait sentir la présence de sa mère, la seule qui ne l'avait pas abandonnée...  
  
  
- Mère  
  
  
- Gilraen... Ton père a enfin accepté.  
  
  
La jeune femme eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Puis une expression amère et triste tira son visage déjà tellement amaigris.   
  
  
- C'est trop tard; Le mal est fait... Que pensera Arathorn face aux paroles d'Urad?  
  
  
  
Ivorwen sourit tendrement. Sa fille était encore jeune, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'était la volonté d'un dúnadan... Aussi juste et profonde. Il ne faillira pas. Il viendra faire face à la vérité.  
  
  
- Tu verras, il reviendra...  
  
  
  
La jeune femme s'étira et soupira:  
  
- Ô si seulement j'étais un homme! Je pourrai aussi me battre et surtout être respectée...  
  
  
Les yeux à mis clos et la voix rêveuse, Ivorwen prédit:  
  
- Mais toi tu seras respectée. On louera ton don de longues années et le fruit de ta bataille sera beaucoup plus glorieux que celui d'un homme...   
  
  
Puis s'interrompant, elle revint à la réalité. Gilraen demanda tristement:  
  
- Mais pourquoi Alraen a agit de la sorte? M'épier et dévoiler tout mes secrets. J'ai perdu... un rêve que j'avais. J'entrevois ma vie comme une route solitaire, sans vrais amis...  
  
  
- Ta soeur a envié le regard que jetais Arathorn sur toi. Elle a envié le fait que tu ailles un rôle à jouer dans le destin de notre terre.Tu dois lui pardonner. Elle est très jeune...  
  
  
Gilraen hocha la tête doucement:  
  
- Pardonner mais pas oublier...  
  
  
  
  
Malgré les promesses de sa mère, Gilraen était persuadée qu'Arathorn ne reviendra jamais. D'ailleurs, trop souvent des éclaireurs orcs s'aventurèrent vers le lac Enunial. Dírhael décida de quitter ce lieu trop mal protégé pour rejoindre Fornost Erain et sa forteresse. Le convoi était très lent, malgré les qualité nomade de ce peuple. Il avait beaucoup plu et les routes étaient embourbée. Tout les voyageurs étaient aux aguets, le soir ils campaient discrètement. Car après tout il n'y avait plus de royaume et ainsi aucune sécurité. Quand enfin apparut la ville au lointain, Dírhael sourit...  
  
  
  
On les accueillit avec empressement car déjà la nuit tombait et la menace d'orcs errants augmentait. Gilraen observa les rôdeurs autour d'elle mais il n'y avait pas Arathorn. Elle se garda de demander sur ses allées et venues. Mais tôt dans la soirée une milice de rôdeur rentra dans la forteresse, qui était plein à craquer. Le coeur battant et les yeux anxieux, Gilraen descendit dans la cour intérieur. Celle ci était pleine d'hommes et de bruit. Se frayant le passage, la jeune femme descendit les marches glissante en veillant à lever sa robe pour qu'elle n'obstrue pas son passage. Malgré le chaos, certaines personnes la regardèrent étrangement: chez les dúnedain les femmes ne se mêlaient jamais aux combattants. Gilraen ne voyait pas ces regards, elle cherchait le visage aimé. Elle ne sentait pas les corps robuste qui se heurtaient sur ses épaules fragile. Ses habits étaient usé par le voyage et terne, mais ses son visage était éblouissant de lumière, sa chevelure sombre contrastait avec le vermeil de son teint. Elle n'entendait et ne sentait rien. Mais quand une main rugueuse se posa sur son bras, elle tourna son visage vers lui... De toutes les mains elle aurait reconnu les sienne. Il ne disait rien, mais elle pouvait lire des questions dans ses yeux bleus. Ignorant ceux qui pouvaient la voir, elle prit sa main et la posa contre sa joue. Les gestes parlant plus que les mots, il l'attira dans ses bras. L'éclat des torches qui brûlaient non loin, de leur lumière firent étinceler l'anneau de Barahir qui s'échappait du corsage de la jeune femme. Perdus au milieu d'un songe, comme si autour d'eux il n'y avait personne, ils se recueillirent dans la plénitude de leur présence respectives... Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, ni de baiser... Il sentait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait ce qu'il savait... Et ils étaient enfin réunis...


	7. La réalité de leur amour

Mais ce rêve ne pouvait duré, déjà on pressait Arathorn et Arador de toute part. Car il y avait de nombreux refugiés. Arathorn gardait sa main sur le bras de Gilraen et l'attirait à sa suite.   
  
  
Elle avait le coeur qui battait et des images qui défilaient dans son esprit. Des scènes de batailles, des visages inconnus... Elle suivait vraiment la voie de son destin.   
  
  
- Sire, Capitaine nous devons trouver un autre endroit pour ces femmes et enfants! Une énorme armée d'orcs s'avance vers nous, pas très bien armée ni organisée mais un risque tout de même...   
  
  
Gilraen savait que c'était habituel, les dúnedain étaient sans cesse en train de chasser et se battaient tout le temps contre les orcs. Mais elle avait aussi vu les remparts pas assez résistants... Elle sentit la pression de la main d'Arathorn, il se pencha vers elle et murmura:  
  
- Ne crains rien, c'est pas la première fois.  
  
  
Elle lui sourit faiblement. Ils s'avançaient dans la dédale des couloirs, dans chaque recoin se tenait une personne, des mères avec des enfants. Avec espoir ils regardaient les rôdeurs passer. Gilraen les regarda et murmura à Arathorn, quand il cessa de répondre aux autres:  
  
- Ils vous font confiance...  
  
  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle déjà pleine d'hommes, Dìrhael aussi était là. Gilraen s'immobilisa:  
  
- Je ne peux pas venir ici, c'est un conseil...  
  
Arathorn eut un air égaré, puis il passa une main sur son visage tiré de fatigue.  
  
  
- C'est vrai! Je n'avais aucune conscience de ça. Je dois absolument être ici, mais même si je suis envoyé contrer ces orcs je te rejoindrai devant le puit après le conseil....  
  
  
Elle hocha la tête et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Ne sachant que faire, elle rejoignis tout de suite le puit. La tête penchée, elle observait l'eau et son visage qui s'y miroitait... La fatigue et l'émotion lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un nuage. Flottant légèrement hors de sa conscience elle commença à voir à travers les vaguelette dans ce puit. Elle se voyait, dans un décors inconnu. Dans ces bras un enfant, elle pleurait, mais elle cherchait trop à voir et sa vision s'évanouit... La laissant glacée sur les marches du puit. Elle le savait, plus nettement qu'auparavant, son bonheur avec Arathorn était compté. Mais après tout chez les mortel rien n'est fait pour durer. Un à un ils meurent, un à un les empires tombent... Un à un on les oublie... Elle était encore dans ses sombres pensées quand Arathorn revint. A travers ses doutes et ses peines elle sourit de tout son coeur... Si le temps était compté, à quoi servait il à être timide. Il jeta un regard circulaire, puis il lui prit la main, la relevant puis pour la guider à ses côtés dans un lieu moins fréquenté. Ils se retrouvèrent en haut des remparts, dans la tour de garde.  
  
- Je dois surveiller l'est...  
  
Elle hocha la tête.   
  
  
- Votre... Ton père m'a parlé. Il n'est pas très content mais il a décidé de ne pas s'opposer à notre union.  
  
Gilraen se mordit les lèvres, elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ces sombres journées quand son père avait refusé cette idée.   
  
  
- Mais toi Gilraen... Tu dois me dire si tu es vraiment sincère. Je ne veux pas t'usurper ta liberté de faire un choix en me mettant trop en avant.  
  
Elle sourit puis répondit:  
  
- Arathorn n'aillez crainte. C'est vous que j'aime, c'est avec vous que je veux vivre...  
  
  
Pendant un instant, il arrêta de guetter l'horizon pour la regarder. Le vent les giflait de sa violence glaciale et le gris du ciel leur annonçait de sombres présages. Mais rien ne pouvait arrêter le sourire de Gilraen, ni celui, bien plus grave, d'Arathorn...  
  
- Gilraen... Je n'ai pas ta facilité à utiliser des mots. Peut être parce que je suis trop vieux. Mais saches que pour moi aussi tu es très importante...   
  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui, il reporta son regards vers l'Est en entourant de son bras les épaules de la jeune femme.  
  
- Ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous Arathorn. Vous avez eu une éducation de chef... de capitaine... de roi! On vous a apprit à ne pas laisser votre coeur s'ouvrir trop rapidement... Et j'en suis contente car cela vous a permit de croiser mon chemin avant d'avoir fait de promesse à quelqu'un d'autre...  
  
  
Il sourit et se tourna vers elle:  
  
- Tu vois bien plus que je ne vois dans cet horizon... Mais même si tu arrives à lire dans la profondeur de mon âme tu continues à me vouvoyer comme un distant capitaine qui te fait la cour. Si ça se trouve, tu me manipule!  
  
  
Elle éclata de rire:  
  
- Moi??? Vous.. Te manipuler??? Je te conseilles sérieusement de mieux observer l'horizon au lieu de badiner avec une jeune femme!  
  
Il éclata de rire, la serrant contre lui. L'insouciance les faisait rire malgré le vent. Mais un autre rôdeur les rejoignis:  
  
- Capitaine, une bande d'orcs avancent de l'autre côté. Nous devons organiser notre défense.  
  
Le visage d'Arathorn redevint grave, en descendant les escaliers il expliqua brièvement à sa fiancée:  
  
- Même s'ils sont pas nombreux et que le soleil en viendra à bout. Nous devons les exterminer. On ne sait jamais si d'autres viendront les rejoindre. Ces orcs n'ont vraiment aucune organisation. Mais avec une organisation, leurs haine et leur inhumanité sera vraiment impossible à contrer. Je n'espères à n'avoir jamais à me battre contre une armée d'orcs sans failles. Ils seront vraiment redoutable...  
  
  
- Un jour ils seront ainsi... Et tout le monde les craindra...  
  
Gilraen murmura ça d'une voix rêveuse. Ils étaient arrivé en bas de cet escalier, et Arathorn devait rejoindre la cour pour rejoindre les autres rôdeurs. Il lâcha la main de Gilraen et non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard vers elle, alla rejoindre ses frères d'armes. Frissonnante à présent sous un vent nettement moins violent, elle courut rejoindre les appartements où siégeait sa mère. Il se faisait très tard, mais elle savait que sa mère lui faisait complètement confiance...  
  
Dans cette chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa soeur, Gilraen ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle pensait à ces sauvages créatures qui dehors hurlaient et tuaient. Elle pensait à cet étrange phrase qu'elle avait dit... Elle pensait à Arathorn qui se battait sans flancher. Pour lui c'était aussi monotone que la couture l'était pour elle. Mais au moins avait il ce sentiment de se battre pour quelque chose. Mais elle avait peur pour lui. Maintenant que tout allait pour le meilleur, aurait elle même le temps de l'aimer comme jamais elle avait imaginer avoir envie d'aimer un homme? Se tournant et se retournant, elle repensait à cette brûlure qui l'enivrait quand Arathorn la serrait dans ses bras... Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que cette brûlure sera quand il l'embrassera... Ou bien quand ils feront l'amour... Souriant dans le noir, elle faillit éclater de rire.  
Ses pensées était vraiment scabreuse pour une jeune femme de haut lignage dans une forteresse entourée d'orcs enragés et cruels!  
  
Dans les premières lueurs de l'aube elle sombra enfin dans un sommeil court et fiévreux. Quand sa soeur la réveilla, elle soupira d'énervement. Elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Puis elle pensa à son pauvre capitaine qui avait encore moins dormi.Elle se redressa subitement, s'il était blessé? Ou pire... Mort?  
  
  
Faisant rapidement sa toilette et négligeant de brosser ses cheveux. Elle sortit sans penser à avertir sa mère... Celle-ci entendit la porte claquer et réalisa que déjà sa fille avait changé de priorité. Bientôt sa vie tournera seulement autour de son époux et sa famille naissante...  
  
  
Trébuchante Gilraen rejoignit la place centrale. Il y avait des blessé et des femmes qui s'affairaient autour d'eux. Confuse, la jeune femme reconnut le rôdeur qui avait interrompit les frivolités du couple. Avant même qu'elle lui demande quelque chose il tendit le doigt vers un corps immobile. Prise d'une peur subite, Gilraen oublia de remercier le rôdeur, elle s'agenouilla rapidement à côté du corps de son aimé. Il respirait, mais malgré cela elle ne peut empêcher quelques perles de larmes de s'échapper et tomber sur le visage souillé d'Arathorn. Il avait été soigné mais ses vêtements étaient plein de sang. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Quand il ouvrit péniblement les yeux...  
  
- Gilraen...  
  
- Ô que les valars soient loué tu es vivant!  
  
Il rit légèrement et répondit:  
  
- Tout va bien mon adorée! C'est seulement une blessure externe. Mais je suis épuisé. J'ai passé trop de nuits à me battre et à surveiller les ombres...   
De soulagement, Gilraen riait presque:  
  
- Oui! Oui... Il faut que tu te reposes! Mais pas sur le sol dure de cette place... Et puis il y a tellement de bruit!  
  
Il ferma les yeux en souriant:  
  
- Ma chère dame... N'oublies pas que je suis un rôdeur. C'est endroit et tellement plus protégé et confortable que toutes les autres lieux où j'ai dormi.  
  
Elle se pencha vers lui, et lui baisa le front tendrement...  
  
- Dors mon amour... Je veilles sur toi. Même si je ne pourrai pas faire grand chose contre une horde d'orcs...  
  
Il sourit, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Ivre d'amour Gilraen resta à ses côtés, admirait son visage, ses muscles qui se devinaient sous ses habits usé et souillé. Elle avait envie de toucher, de connaître chaque recoin de ce corps. Mais elle à la place elle se tordait les mains. La réalité de leur amour lui coupait le souffle, un tel homme l'aimait et elle l'aimait plus que tout. Se penchant vers lui elle murmura comme une brise printanière:  
  
- Je t'aime mon amour... Je t'aime...  
  
  
Puis riant doucement de ses mots sentimental, elle sourit bêtement. Le regarder dormir la reposait, elle ne réalisa pas quand elle tomba de sommeil, la tête enfoui sur l'épaule d'Arathorn.  
  
  



	8. Loin des siens

  
  
  
  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand Arathorn tenta de se relever sans la faire tomber. Elle sursauta, réalisant trop tard où elle s'était endormit.  
  
- Ton... Ton épaule!  
  
  
Il sourit:  
  
- Tout va bien, j'étais pas blessé là. Allez fais pas cette tête c'est pas grave!  
  
  
Il se relevait comme s'il n'avait aucune blessure et qu'il n'avait que fait une sieste. Comme si toutes ses nuits blanches étaient envolés... Alors qu'ils allaient tout deux se restaurer, Gilraen demanda d'une voix hésitante:  
  
- Tu dois être fatigué quand même...  
  
- Non Mon coeur... Tu sais on dit que les dúnedain ont non seulement une espérance de vie très grande et aussi moins de besoin de sommeil que les hommes...  
  
  
- Moi j'ai besoin de dormir, et je suis pourtant une fille des dúnedain. Cela doit être une question d'entraînement...  
  
  
Il hocha la tête, puis lui laissa place pour entrer dans le sorte de réfectoire déjà plein. Après avoir prit du pain et de l'eau à l'office. Ils allèrent dans un coin. Sérieusement Arathorn commença à expliquer à quel point le royaume de l'Eriador n'était pas un lieu sûr...  
  
  
- ... C'est pour cela que je voudrais que tu restes à Rivendel, même avant notre mariage. Je pourrais pas aller me battre et assurer mon devoir sans savoir que tu es en sécurité...  
  
Gilraen but un peu d'eau puis demanda:  
  
- Mais ne pouvons nous pas rapprocher la date de notre mariage?  
  
  
Arathorn soupira, pendant un instant on peu lire sur son visage les traces du temps et de ses souffrances:  
  
- J'aimerais cela, mais ton père veut attendre ton 22ème anniversaire.  
  
  
Gilraen était terrifiée à l'idée d'aller vivre chez les elfes, sans cesse avec ces créatures trop parfaite et belle. Sans les gens qu'elle avait connu depuis sa naissance. Elle comprenait à présent à quel point chaque vie était composé de sacrifices...  
  
  
- Mais si tu m'emmènes là bas, quelle certitude aurait il que...  
  
  
- Il est d'accord pour que tu sois emmenée à Rivendel mais Il a proposé de prendre ta cousine en passant.  
  
- Ma cousine? Mais...  
  
- Il faudrait que tu lui demandes tout cela. Moi j'aimerais juste savoir si cela ne te dérange pas. Je sais c'est égoïste de ma part. Mais je ne pourrais pas, tu es ma faiblesse Gilraen... Je l'ai découvert durant tout ces mois. Comme tu es aussi ma force...   
  
- Arathorn, tu sais que je n'ai jamais quitté mon pays. Mais je sais depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard que tu es mon destin. J'irai à Rivendel si cela est pour le meilleur. Je ne pourrais plus rester avec mon père et ma soeur après... après tout ces mois difficiles.  
  
Il savait déjà que quand elle avait ce regard il ne fallait pas poser trop de questions.  
  
  
Ainsi quand la voie fut libre, un équipage composé d'Arathorn, un rôdeur, les deux fils d'Elrond et Gilraen quitta la ville. Lors de leurs adieux Ivorwen confia à sa fille qu'elles ne se reverront plus jamais, mais qu'elle sera toujours avec elle. Il faisait gris et une pluie très fine tombait. Gilraen sentait son coeur se déchirer, elle était heureuse de savoir que bientôt dans quelques mois elle sera mariée mais d'un autre côté savoir que jamais plus elle ne sera la petite fille blottie dans les bras de sa mère, lui faisait peur.  
Elle allait devenir une femme loin de sa mère, et quand celle-ci s'éteindra, sa fille sera très loin...  
  
  
- C'est ainsi que va le cycle de la vie... La mort n'est jamais une fin... Ne l'oublie jamais...   
  
Sa capuche protégeait son visage du froid et aussi cachait ses larmes d'Arathorn. Longtemps ils chevauchèrent en silence, ils se dirigeaient vers un village très fortifié non loin où vivait cette cousine que Gilraen n'avait pas vu depuis des années. On l'avait nommée Estelina, tiré du mot estel qui en sindarin signifiait espoir. Le choix du père n'était pas anodin. la famille d'Estelina avait vécu en étroit lien avec des elfes et ainsi celle ci connaissait bien leur habitudes et langues.   
  
Le voyage était quand même long pour Gilraen. Elle sentait une grande peine l'envahir et la peur du destin qui l'attendait...


	9. Le destin de tout un peuple

Ce soir là, les voyageurs campèrent en plein air. Gilraen n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi en pleine nature au fond de la nuit. Le sol dure et odorant l'emplissait d'euphorie et d'une simple joie. Après quelques heures à écouter le coeur de la terre battre, allongée de tout son long. Gilraen se redressa. Eren, l'autre rôdeur, après avoir veillé et surveillé les environs s'était endormit. A sa place était assis Arathorn, adossé à un tronc il fumait. Dans l'ombre, Gilraen ne pouvait pas voir son expression, mais elle entrevoyait ses yeux qui brillaient dans la nuit. La jeune femme se leva discrètement et alla le rejoindre. Sans la regarder, il sentit sa présence et murmura:  
  
- Je pensais à toi...  
  
Malgré l'obscurité, Gilraen sourit:  
  
  
- Vraiment...?  
  
- Oui je sais que pour toi ce voyage est dure...  
  
  
La nuit donnait donnait une dimension différente à la réalité de la vie. Emplie du parfum de la nuit et de sa magie, Gilraen posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son fiancé:  
  
- shhh cela importe peu...  
  
  
Ce geste furtif, aussi éphémère que la vie, réveilla leur passion mutuelle. Le silence se fit plus profond et Arathorn posa sa pipe sur l'herbe. Gilraen enfonça ses doigts dans la terre fertile. Elle savait que le moment était arrivé où un geste allait scellé leurs coeurs ensemble. Dans son innocence et son éducation froide, elle ne savait que faire. Tout son coeur désirait s'approcher de lui et de ses lèvres créer un lien de profonde intimité.  
  
Arathorn qui avait vécu de longues années avec comme seul chef sa propre conscience, ne se laissa pas être paralysé par ce moment fragile. Il lui prit la main, la lissa, réveillant l'amante en Gilraen. Elle s'approcha de lui, il était agenouillé près d'elle. Leurs corps se frôlaient mais ils ne se souriaient pas, Ils se cherchaient du regard sans un mot. Puis cassant la sérénité de la nuit, il se pencha vers elle et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Perdus dans la passion de leur baiser, ils oublièrent leurs bras qui se mêlèrent. Pour Gilraen ce premier baiser était aussi émotionnellement puissant qu'être en train de se battre pour la liberté de la terre du milieux. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, ils étaient presque assourdit. Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras. caressant ses cheveux. Elle disait rien mais tout son corps tremblait. Cherchant à cacher ce trop grand flot d'émotions, elle rit puis murmura:  
  
- J'imagines que ça ne doit pas être nouveau pour toi... Avec toutes ces merveilleuses elfes...  
  
  
Le sourire d'Arathorn éclaira l'obscurité:  
  
-Les dames elfique ne t'égalent pas...  
  
  
Elle rit doucement, puis confortablement posa sa tête sur son épaule  
  
  
- De plus les elfes se lient très peu sentimentalement aux mortelles, car leur amour est trop profond pour être séparé par la mort. Les elfes et les mortels ne seront réuni qu'après la fin des temps.  
  
  
Maintenant que son corps était en harmonie avec la terre et la nuit, Gilraen sentait la douceur d'un sommeil qui l'enveloppait.... Arathorn remarqua cela:  
  
- tu devrais aller dormir, nous avons encore un long chemin a parcourir demain...  
  
D'une voix ensommeillé Gilraen demanda:  
  
- Aller? Mais je suis très confortable ici, le sol est tellement dure et je ne suis point une rôdeuse...  
  
  
  
Le lendemain ils continuèrent leur route, on voyait ça et là des maisons abandonnés et des villages en ruine. Partout des traces de ces immonde orcs étaient visibles. Très rarement on pouvait même trouver des restes humains, des hommes qui n'avaient pas réussi à fuir, des enfants oubliés ou des femmes sans défenses. Les compagnons se taisaient, ce spectacle était devenu tellement habituel, on se battait, on mourrait et la victoire semblait tellement lointaine. Gilraen quand à elle était bouleversée, après la magie de la nuit, l'horreur de la journée gâchait ses beaux rêves... Comme Arathorn l'avait dit plus tôt, il n'y a pas de beauté sans horreur... La jeune femme commença à envier les hommes à ses côtés et ces deux elfes, il pouvait au moins tenter de faire quelque chose contre cette inhumanité, mais elle n'avait aucun don à apporter à ce monde en péril. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'est créer des ennuis à celui qu'elle aimait et faire perdre du temps à tout le monde. Après tout que pouvait faire une femme face à cette déchéance? Le sang de Numenor était il complètement évaporé? Les hommes était destiné à disparaître sous les charognes de l'Ennemi? Les yeux fixé sur les épées des hommes, Gilraen désirait ardemment de se battre, faire quelque chose au moins contre ce tragique destin...   
  
Puis tentant d'arrêter de penser à elle même, la jeune femme glissa un regard sur le visage de son fiancé. Arathorn avait une mine grave et soucieuse. De nombreuses lignes marquaient son visage... Même lui, futur chef des dunedains se sentait désoeuvré contre la montée de l'Ennemi... ll ne faisait que son devoir... Et elle qu'était son devoir?  
  
  
Au loin le soleil filtrait des nuages et caressait de sa lumière une citée resplendissante. C'était là que se trouvait la demeure de cet oncle éloignés. Gilraen était impressionnée par les merveilleuses courbes des bâtiments et de sa pureté après le sang et les cendres. Arathorn fit galoper son cheval en s'écriant:  
  
- Pressons nous, bientôt le soir va tomber et les portes seront fermées!  
  
  
Les elfes aussi paraissaient ravi d'aller dans un lieu qui ressemblait à leur merveilleuses citées. Oubliant ses grandes questions existentielles, Gilraen se pencha plutôt sur la joie de revoir cette cousine... A cause des ravages des orcs, depuis longtemps seulement des rôdeurs ou des elfes venaient dans la demeure de son père. Elle avait perdu contact avec cette cousine... Admirative, la jeune femme se demandait comment son oncle, plus éloignés de la lignée des rois, pouvait vivre dans une opulence longtemps oubliée par Dírhael et sa femme...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On les accueilli avec honneur. La demeure du chef de la cité était superbe et pareille à ce que Gilraen avait imaginé des demeures des elfes. Danel, son oncle, après avoir salué sa nièce, commença à parler rapidement en elfique avec les quatre hommes. On mena la jeune femme dans des appartements luxueux, même trop pour y passer seulement une nuit. Elle était en train de lisser sa triste robe devant un magnifique et lourd miroir quand la porte s'ouvrit subitement. Une jeune dame au teint d'albâtre et aux superbe yeux bleu apparut. Elle sourit en voyant Gilraen:  
  
- Ma cousine, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir!!!  
  
  
Elles s'embrassèrent sur la joue, puis remarquant la toilette finement brodée mais noir de sa cousine, Gilraen murmura:  
  
  
- Tu es en deuil? Ta mère...?  
  
  
Le regard de Estelina s'assombrit mais avec le courage exemplaire de dúnadan elle déclara:  
  
- Oui... Nous l'avons perdu pendant les périodes chaude de l'été, elle n'as pas été alité longtemps.  
  
- Je suis désolé...  
  
  
Estelina sourit, secouant ses cheveux foncé, tellement habituel dans l'Eriador,et dit:  
  
- Ne le sois pas... Elle sera plus heureuse hors de cette horrible terre. De plus ta venue me donne la chance de quitter ce palais où j'ai vu toutes mes jeunes soeurs mourir. Maintenant il ne reste que moi, mon père me veut aussi en sécurité comme le tien...  
  
Gilraen eut un léger sourire:  
  
  
- Ce n'est pas mon père qui désire cela.  
  
  
Sa cousine fronça les sourcils:  
  
- Mais...  
  
  
Pour la première fois, Gilraen confia d'une voix solennel ce lien tellement sacré:  
  
- Je suis fiancé à Arathorn, fils d'Arador, héritier des deux trônes. C'est lui qui désire me voir en sécurité...  
  
  
D'abord Estelina déglutit avec peine et visiblement choquée s'assit. Mais son caractère vif et optimiste prit le dessus sur cette nouvelle étrange, jamais une jeune dúnadan ne se mariait à cet âge. Elle bondit de sa chaise:  
  
- Mais voyons Gil' , c'est merveilleux mais c'est quoi ces habits usés et ...  
  
- Nous n'avons pas les même aise chez moi...  
  
  
- J'ignores ce que c'est chez toi, mais maintenant tu es chez moi! Alors...  
  
  
Elle ouvrit la grande penderie d'ébène, découvrant des toilettes fines et joliment colorée.   
  
  
- Alors, Ici tu vas t'habiller en accordance à ton rang... de jeune fiancée!  
  
  
Bien que gênée par l'intérêt de sa cousine, Gilraen sourit. Même quand elles étaient jeunes, celle-ci avait été généreuse de conseils et très coquette.   
  
  
- Tu m'habilles même avant de me demander des nouvelles!  
  
  
- C'est une urgence, nous allons bientôt souper et après nous aurons tout le temps de parler.Ton fiancé doit te voir dans toutes la splendeur des femmes de notre famille!  
  
Quand elles entrèrent dans la salle à manger, non poussiéreuse comme chez Gilraen, les deux jeunes femmes resplendissaient. Leur toilettes de bon goût, sans trop être parée pour un modeste souper, révélait la fragilité de leurs épaules et la lumière de leur teints.   
  
Danel ne parut pas surpris devant l'apparence de sa fille, c'était une habitude. Ici les femmes étaient toujours habillées impeccablement. De plus l'homme avait bien d'autres soucis que les toilettes des femmes. Par contre Arathorn, malgré la gravité de leurs paroles, ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de sa fiancé. Tant bien que Danel dût changer de sujet de conversation:  
  
- Alors... Vous irez toutes deux vivre dans la demeure du seigneur Elrond.  
  
Les jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête. Estelina puis demanda d'une petite voix avec contecoeur:  
  
- Mais vous père, je ne veux pas vous laisser seul...  
  
D'un ton bourru, touché par l'attention de sa fille tellement volage:  
  
- Moi? Je ne serais pas seul, je laisserais la ville dans les mains d'un de mes capitaines et je suivrais les errances d'Arador pour le futur de notre terre... Je n'ai pas peu donner des fils aux dúnedain, ainsi je donnerai de ma personne... Sachant que tu seras dans un lieu qui convient à tes plaisirs et habitudes. Comment se porte mon cousin chère nièce?  
  
  
Gilraen qui guettait Arathorn en jetant de discret regards de sous ses cils, sursauta mais son éducation étant très ancrée en elle, répondit:  
  
- Plutôt bien! Comme vous il est très inquiet pour l'Eriador et la terre du milieu.  
  
Danel, beaucoup plus intéressé par les faits guerriers que sa fille ou sa nièce, reprit une conversation d'humeur politique et militaire. La discipline et l'exemplaire gravité d'Arathorn avait reprit le dessus. Ainsi les quatre hommes continuèrent leur discussions sur les faits guerriers. Jusqu'à ce que s'exclame Danel:  
  
- Nous les dúnedain ne craignons rien! Pas même les très jeunes garçons ne craignent les orcs!C'est seulement les femmes... Si nous n'avions pas à protéger les femmes nous pourront lancer une offensive ouverte et ainsi commencer la guerre pour la liberté de nos peuples contres l'Ennemi.  
  
  
Gilraen reposa sa fourchette doucement, glissant un regards vers sa cousine, elle remarqua que celle ci ne semblait pas toucher par la remarque de son père. Inspirant calmement elle déclara d'une voix claire:  
  
- Je pense que les femmes dúnedain sont tout aussi courageuse que les hommes... Il sagit seulement de leur enseigner à se battre et vous aurez ainsi moins à craindre...  
  
  
Danel éclata gentiment de rire:  
  
- Ma chère nièce! Une femme ne peut pas apprendre à se battre, son rôle est beaucoup plus noble!  
  
  
- Je sais me battre! Et je ne pense que pas que cela affecte ma noblesse... De plus c'est un peu irréfléchi de lancer une offensive ouverte en ce moment, nous ne savons pas précisément que trame l'ennemi et les dúnedain ne peuvent pas se battre seuls. Nous avons besoin de l'aide des chevaliers du Rohan.  
  
  
Danel eut une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux, mais après un instant il dit d'un air contrit:  
  
- Je n'aurai pas attendu moins de la fiancé d'un futur chef. Mais vous ignorez que les gens du Rohan ne pourront jamais s'allier à nous. Seul un roi pourra nous réunir. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parler mon enfant. Vous avez hériter de l'assurance de votre mère.  
  
Danel malgré ses préjugés ne voulait pas être méchant, il ne pouvait juste pas s'habituer à à voir une femme qui parle de tels choses. Gilraen savait ça, mais elle avait aussi des phrases qui s'immisçait dans sa tête. Alors elle répondit d'une voix très légère:  
  
- Et aussi de ses dons de visions! Vous verrez Rohan s'alliera au Gondor, et avec les dúnedain ils se battront tous pour la terre du milieux.... Très bientôt...  
  
  
Un silence gêné s'établit, Estelina le cassa en demandant combien de temps durera leurs voyage. Mais malgré les propos qui suivirent la prophétie de Gilraen planait dans l'air... La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ses anciennes visions et cette phrase qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres sans son contrôle, tout cela formait une lointaine image... Le destin de tout un peuple...  
  
  
*** pour ceux qui vons rarement sur la page officielle de SDA, il y la nouvelle bande annonce du retour du roi... émouvante, ça donne les larmes aux yeux... J'ai pensé à ça en écrivant la prophétie de Gilraen... bref... Merci pour les reviews... ***


	10. Avoir aveuglement espoir

Alors qu'au loin on pouvait déjà apercevoir les Misty Mountains, Gilraen comprit enfin ce qui l'ennuyait tellement. Elle avait l'impression de vivre comme une somnambule, vivant seulement pour son amour. Alors que d'autres tel qu'Arathorn lui même se battaient pour la terre du milieu, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais des femmes comme elle même ou d'autres à venir, devaient accomplir leurs devoirs qui semblaient tellement monotone et terre à terre. Il y avait tellement plus de satisfaction à tuer une horde d'orcs que broder des capes pour les rôdeurs.  
  
On s'engageait dans une vallée très étroite et escarpée. En se retournant, Gilraen avait l'impression de voir un verrou. Cette vallée était un refuge, un refuge elfique...  
  
Enfin elle vit de ses propres yeux la citée Elfique dans toute sa splendeur. Silencieusement les compagnons descendirent vers le creux de la vallée où se rejoignaient de nombreux torrents et rivières. Une sorte de plénitude régnait dans tout ce lieu et les chevaux avançaient sans peur malgré le terrain inégal et dangereux...  
  
Quand enfin ils arrivèrent face au somptueux portail, ils virent Elrond lui même qui les attendait. Habillé dans de gracieuses draperies de tissu elfique, il paraissait à la fois majestueux mais aussi magiquement éphémère.  
  
Arathorn se jeta rapidement de son cheval et salua profondément le seigneur de Rivendel. Ses deux fils courbèrent seulement la tête, et finalement chez eux entrèrent avant tout le monde dans leur cité. Le compagnon d'Arathorn fit une révérence. Fatiguées mais consciente de la gentillesse de leur hôtes les deux jeunes femmes firent de même. Longuement l'elfe plongea son regards dans celui de Gilraen, une voix à ses côtés fit sursauter la jeune femme qui tourna la tête. C'était un homme, enfin à ce qu'elle sache, très vieux mais au regards pétillant et jeune. Il sourit gentiment aux arrivants et apostropha le seigneur elfique:  
  
- Voyons Elrond, au lieu de tester la volonté et la grâces de tes invités, accueil les!  
  
L'elfe, dont la chevelure sombre se mouvait dans la brise, finit par sourire et déclara gravement:  
  
- Soyez les bienvenus, enfants des hommes...  
  
Il courba élégamment la tête à la manière des elfes. Puis leur faisant signe de le suivre, il rentra dans la cité. Le vieil homme lui s'attarda aux côtés d'Arathorn qui menait son cheval par la bride. Les autres chevaux, au grand étonnement des deux jeunes femmes, suivaient leur chef. Gilraen et Estelina marchaient derrières les hommes et écoutaient sans le faire paraître la conversation des deux hommes.  
  
  
- Cela fait longtemps que je vous ai vu Gandalf...  
  
  
- Moi de même fils d'Arador.De nombreux périls vous attendent...  
  
  
- Je n'ignores pas cela! C'est ainsi qu'est la vie d'un capitaine...  
  
  
- Et bientôt d'un chef.Très bientôt... Me comprenez vous cher dúnadan...  
  
Surpris Arathorn s'arrêta:  
  
- Mon père va...  
  
Le vieil homme hocha lentement la tête:  
  
- Je ne sais pas quand, mais je sens que cela ne va pas tarder. Je vous dis cela, non pour vous attrister mais pour vous préparer.  
  
Arathorn acquiesça en silence. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent les derniers mètres avant d'arriver face à la demeure d'Elrond: la dernière maison simple.  
  
  
Fatigués d'avoir erré sans fin, les voyageurs mangèrent de bon coeur et allèrent se reposer dans les chambres aménagées à leur attention.   
  
  
Le lendemain, les rôdeurs repartaient déjà. Malheureuse mais cherchant à être courageuse, Gilraen se tenait silencieusement en face de son fiancé. Il lui expliquait patiemment la raison de ce départ.  
  
  
-.... De plus cette révélation de Gandalf m'inquiète. Je dois aller me battre aux côté de mon père c'est...  
  
- Ton devoir... Et le mien est de te laisser aller.  
  
Tristement elle baissa la tête, il gardait encore dans ses mains, celle de sa dulcinée. Les larmes de Gilraen s'écrasèrent gracieusement sur ses mains. Il la serra contre son coeur, lui même troublé par cette séparation.   
  
  
- Ma noble dame... Ne pleures pas ainsi... Je reviendrai!  
  
- Je sais. Mais... C'est juste... que tu vas me manquer...  
  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, puis il partit rejoindre son compagnon sans se retourner. Elle n'alla pas le rejoindre, à la place elle décida de se promener dans ce superbe jardin. Les yeux perdu dans les torrents qu'elle dépassait et la végétation luxuriante, elle n'avait plus conscience de sa mortalité... Seulement la beauté et la pureté régnaient ici...  
  
  
  
Les mois s'écoulèrent logement, Gilraen ne s'en rendait plus compte. Elle avait l'impression d'être ici depuis une éternité... Rien ne changeait, frivolement Estelina essayait de nombreuses robes elfique et riait devant les miroirs, Gandalf allait et venait, els elfes chantaient et parlaient lyriquement. Quelques fois Elrond discutait gentiment avec Gilraen. Jamais il ne disait quelque chose de profond, mais elle sentait son regard qui la scrutait et qui cherchait à voir à travers la brume de son esprit... Par contre Gandalf de sa manière quelque peu jovial était direct. Une après midi ensoleillée, ils buvaient du thé au jasmin ensemble. Elle lui demanda sa détour:  
  
- Dites moi Gandalf.Pourquoi le seigneur Elrond ne me parle jamais vraiment? Pourquoi cherche t'il à lire mes pensées...  
  
- Mon enfant, Sire Elrond, comme vous, voit à travers le temps et les lieux. Il sait bien des choses sur votre rôle à jouer dans cette terre. Comme moi d'ailleurs...   
  
- Que voulez vous dire?  
  
Le vieil homme malgré ses habits gris usé, parut soudainement être sans âge et emplit de lumière:  
  
- Vous le savez très bien Gilraen.Toutes ces visions qui vous ont guidés ici...   
  
  
Les yeux baissé, elle posa sa tasse et murmura très doucement:  
  
- Aragorn...  
  
  
- Le roi, le fils des chefs des dúnedain. Le fils des héritiers d'Elendil... Le fils des rois...  
  
  
Toutes ses émotions, ses rêves et ses paroles l'avaient mené ici... Face à cet homme qui savait plus que qui que ce soit dans ce monde, dans une demeure où tout pouvait changer. Plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bleus emplit de sage lumière, elle demanda, en articulant très lentement:  
  
- Mais qui êtes vous?  
  
  
  
- Je suis un istari. De nombreuses vies de mortels j'ai vécu. J'ai vu étapes par étapes l'avènement du Roi qui sauvera la terre du milieu. J'ai vu toutes ces femmes, tout ces hommes qui ont oeuvrés pour que vienne ce jour.Vous êtes celle qui fera don à la terre du Milieu de celui qui sauvera les valeurs humaines....  
  
  
Comprenant complètement enfin, toutes ces bribes de Vérité qu'elle avait entrevues. Devant elle, elle voyait tout ces rois qui n'ont peu l'être qui se succèdaient. Et derrière eux, avec les yeux de son père et la sagesse de sa mère, s'avançait le derniers de tous: Le Roi des deux royaumes réuni...  
  
  
  
- La lumière que je vois dans votre regard me rappelle tant de regards que j'ai croisés. Chacun d'eux distinctement différent et beau, mais tous scrutant l'horizon avec espoir.Chacun d'entre eux accomplissant de simples tâches sans gloire ni noblesse. Mais chacun de leurs actes tissant une parcelle de l'énorme tapisserie que sera la victoire. Chacun gravissant seulement un échelon ou peut être deux vers la lumière, croyant que jamais ne viendra cette victoire. Mais de leur gestes, aussi simple qu'il paraissent ils vous ont approché de la lumière. Vous vous tenez vers les derniers échelons, vous tisser les derniers détails de cette tapisserie. Le Mal s'acharnera pour vous arrêter. mais vous êtes arrivée si loin, votre peuple a gravit du fond de son ravin jusqu'à l'air pur... Tout dépend de vous et Arathorn...  
  
  
Ayant soudainement l'impression de porter sur ses jeunes épaules le poids des années de son peuple, Gilraen demanda:  
  
- Mais que dois je faire? Tout semble tellement incompréhensible... Quel est mon devoir?  
  
  
Souriant de tendresse mais aussi de tristesse, le vieil homme déclara:  
  
- Vous le savez Gilraen. Il vous suffit seulement de ne pas prendre peur et de ne pas vous détournez de la Lumière. Je vous fais confiance, nous vous faisons confiance...  
  
  
  
Ce soir là, Gilraen ne rit pas de la futilité de sa cousine. Tout lui semblait effroyablement grand et vide. Comme si la terre du milieu était vide et qu'elle errait solitairement, ne sachant pas où aller. Mais au moins à présent elle savait que ce qu'était d'avoir un devoir. On ne savait jamais vraiment quel était notre devoir, le sien était de mettre au monde le Roi des hommes et de l'éduquer en sorte qu'il soit sage et bon... Fort mais doux... Mais après tout elle ne sera pas seule... Arathorn sera à ses côtés...  
  
Après tout elle pouvait sauver le monde quand Arathorn était à ses côtés....  
  
  
Puis comme une rafale violente de vent détruisant la paix de la nuit, elle se rappela de ce terrible rêve... Elle sera veuve... Elle sera sans Arathorn... _   
  
  
Cette vision peut être réelle comme fausse... Ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses issues de ton destin_.  
  
  
Elle devait faire confiance à la sagesse de sa mère, avoir peut être aveuglement mais profondément l'espoir... Car sans cela elle n'aurait pas le courage de continuer ce chemin qu'elle devait suivre pour la gloire et la prospérité de son peuple.  
  
  
  
  



	11. Un mariage mélancolique

  
Elle eut enfin vingt-deux ans. Mais Arathorn ne vint pas. Gilraen reçut un présent envoyé en contrebande par ses parents, un magnifique collier pour son mariage. Un collier qu'elle n'aurait jamais peu imaginer appartenir à sa famille vivant tellement pauvrement. Assise devant sa coiffeuse, alors qu'Estelina lui faisait différentes coiffures, Gilraen admirait son collier dans la réflexion du miroir. Il était parfait, délicat mais travaillé, de fils de mithril et d'argent où était passés de parfait petit diamants et crystaux. Malgré les préparations qui avaient commencés, Gilraen ne souriait pas.  
  
- Gil' qu'est ce que tu as encore? Mais regardes à quel point tu as l'air magnifique...  
  
  
- Je sais pas Estel'... Il n'est pas encore revenu, je m'inquiète...  
  
  
Estelina éclata de rire bruyamment, d'une manière qui froissa encore les elfes:  
  
  
- Sérieusement! si il était blessé ou autre chose, les elfes ne seront pas en train de te préparer une robe!  
  
  
Sa robe de mariée sera d'une couleur entre le vert feuille et le bleu ciel. Les elfes tissaient encore le tissu pour la robe. Mais personne ne se pressait. Pourtant Gilraen, malgré la sérénité du jardin d'Elrond, sentait que le temps pressait...  
  
  
Le soir même, pour une raison étrange, on repoussa le souper de quelques heures. Elrond qui mangeait rarement avec ses invitées, arriva accompagné de trois hommes, Gilraen reconnu distinctement son fiancé. Son coeur fit un bond et elle resta figée. Elle venait avec les dames elfiques qui riaient et chantaient. Estelina était ennuyé que l'ourlet de sa robe ne tienne pas et n'avait pas remarqué qui était présent.   
  
  
Tout le monde fut réuni devant la grande table de la maison d'Elrond. On saluait droit à gauche, car d'autres personnes s'étaient mêlé aux groupes. Ainsi Gilraen et Arathorn eurent une certaine intimité quand il se revirent après tant de mois de séparations. Sa beauté auparavant, douce et discrète avait évolué et maintenant son séjour dans un lieu de beauté et de paix avait rajouté de la lumière dans sa peau et de l'assurance dans ses gestes. Arathorn avait endossé des habits elfique, ainsi sa sagesse et l'harmonie de ses traits étaient mis en valeur. Hésitants ils se serrèrent la main, discrets ils décidèrent sans se parler de garder leur baiser pour plus tard.   
  
  
Les jours qui suivirent donnait l'impression d'un ouragan sans fin... On préparait les cheveux, le corps et les vêtements de Gilraen. Ivre d'amour et d'attente, la jeune femme se laissait faire, sous coups d'oeil amusés de sa cousine. Tout son âme se préparait à voir son rêve le plus cher devenir une réalité...  
  
Mais décrire ses sentiments et ses préparatifs ne pourra jamais mettre en valeur l'espoir de bonheur qui animait le couple. Mais comment tellement d'espoir pouvait vivre quand la situation de la terre du milieu était déplorable, les sages et les elfes sentait que la tempête allait venir, bientôt ce monde sera à feu et à sang.  
  
Arathorn faisait un effort monumental pour oublier les graves ennuis qui pesaient sur ses épaules, son père n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps à vivre, tenait à partager de plus en plus ses responsabilité avec son fils. De plus celui ci ne pourra pas rester plus d'une journée avec sa femme car il devait aller, avec ses hommes guetter d'étranges agissements à l'Est de leur terre. Trop d'orcs se multipliaient et d'étranges nouvelles effrayaient la population. On savait que Sauron avait regagné Mordor et ses orcs se multipliaient. Gondor perdait de plus en plus leur force et le Rohan se perdait dans ses plaines infinies. Arathorn savait que c'était sur les dúnedain que reposait la responsabilité de veiller sur les frontières du Mordor et s'assurer que la plupart des créatures maléfiques ne passent pas dans les terres libres. Mais le regard plongé dans celui de sa femme il osait avoir un mince espoir...  
  
Il se tenaient, tout deux, l'un en face de l'autre. Accomplissant ce rite que depuis des millénaires avait lié les dúnedain. Puis Arathorn prit la main de sa jeune femme et il s'avancèrent ensemble jusqu'au siège ou se tenait Elrond d'Imladris. Celui-ci levant les mains bénie leur union, un nuage de lumière et de paix entoura le couple quand enfin ils se promirent un amour éternel. Gilraen tremblait de joie et d'euphorie, après tant d'attente, ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre dans leur amour. Un sombre pressentiment lui couvrit la vue pendant quelques instants, mais elle décida d'ignorer cela... Malgré les nuages sombre qui la guettait elle voulait ne pas penser au temps à venir, seulement à cet instant aussi précieux et fragile qu'une rose... Une rose qui se fanera après quelques heures de splendeur prestigieuse...  
  
  
On chantait et mangeait encore quand le couple se retira. Profitant de la nuit naissante pour passer ensemble leurs dernières heures ensemble après encore une longue séparation. D'abords ils ne disaient rien, Gilraen était assise sur un délicat fauteuil et Arathorn s'adossait contre l'embrasure de la porte. Puis finalement il se tourna vers elle, tout son visage était tiré mais dans ses yeux brillait une lueur remarquable. Il était de ces hommes qui vivaient intensément chaque instant, peut être parce que malgré leur espérance de vie très grande, les capitaine dúnedain s'éteignaient très vite et très tragiquement.   
  
Elle ne dit toujours rien, mais sourit et se leva. Elle sentait son coeur battre très fort alors qu'elle s'approcha de lui. Elle était appréhensive, après tout on ne lui avait jamais rien appris sur ce que l'on attendait d'une femme dans ses devoirs conjugaux, mais récemment elle avait reçu des bribes d'informations de sa cousine qui vivait comme une courtisane et les elfes... Cherchant à n'écouter que son coeur et son corps, elle décida d'oublier ces enseignement pour cet instant unique et tant attendu. Car après tout cela appartenait à elle et son homme, pas à la société... Il lui sourit aussi, et ils s'embrassèrent. D'abord tendrement et légèrement, puis alors que s'embrasaient leurs corps, leurs baisers se firent plus brûlant et pressant. Gilraen avait oublié ses rêves et ses peurs, Arathorn ne pensait plus à son devoir. Seul existaient leurs caresses et leur soif mutuel...   
  
La bougie tremblotante ne laissait que deviner les courbes de leurs corps, mais leurs mains voyaient ce que les yeux ne faisait qu'apercevoir. Leurs corps se mêlaient et bientôt ne fit qu'un. Au delà de cette chambre, leurs âmes se rencontrèrent, s'aimèrent comme leurs corps. Quand enfin ils retombèrent dans la réalité, la nuit était aussi silencieuse qu'avant et au loin un elfe chantait une plainte mélancolique. Leurs coeurs battaient encore ensemble, mais la fraîcheur du soir les envahissait déjà et Girlaen se blottit contre son mari. Ensemble ils écoutaient les elfes fêter à leur manière un mariage dúnadan, ils goûtait à cet paix qu'on gagne après la brûlure de la passion. Mais déjà la magie de cette union se dissipait, Gilraen se raidit. Inquiet Arathorn demanda à mi voix:  
  
- Gilraen?  
  
  
- Non... Ce n'est rien... Juste que... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à demain.Et les années à venir qui seront pleines de séparations...  
  
Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues encore rosies d'amour, silencieusement, il baisa ces perles de mélancolie. La serrant plus fort contre lui, il embrassa ses lèvres. Lentement, le corps de la jeune femme se détendit. Il murmura doucement:  
  
- Ne pensons pas à demain, ne pensons jamais au lendemain... Car ce qui compte c'est ces quelques heures qui nous appartiennent complètement et celles que nous auront quand je reviendrai...  
  
  
Sa voix aussi tremblait, car en lui remontait la menace du temps à venir. Douée d'empathie, Gilraen écrasa ses doutes pour ne donner que son amour le plus pure, il méritait cela, son héros...   
  
Mais trop tôt vint l'aube, réveillé depuis longtemps, Arathorn contemplait la femme endormit dans ses bras. Il avait peur de ne jamais revenir, de la faire souffrir... Mais avait il le choix? Il était avant tout un futur capitaine, destiné à servir le peuple mortel de la terre du milieu... Sa vie ne comptait pas, seulement comptait cette menace imminente... Il s'en voulait un peu de s'être laisser faiblir et s'être lié à celle qu'il aimait, surtout pour elle. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de la laisser seule dans ce monde tellement glacial.   
  
Le soleil maintenant éclairai complètement la chambre et doucement il réveilla sa femme. Celle ci un peu désorienté et intimidée par la lumière du jour, murmura d'une voix soudainement pleine d'espoir:  
  
- Tu ne vas pas partir?  
  
Il rit doucement, mais gravement répondit:  
  
- J'aurais espéré cela mais c'est une affaire très urgente...  
  
Il fit sa toilette et sortit ses habits de rôdeur. Il s'habillait rapidement, elle s'était complètement enveloppée dans la couverture.  
  
- Je sais... C'est idiot de ma part de dire cela.  
  
  
Il fixa enfin son épée à sa ceinture et puis vint au chevet du lit:  
  
- Je dois partir, je me suis déjà mis en retard... C'est bien la première fois que mes hommes ont à m'attendre!  
  
Il cherchait à la faire sourire, alors courageusement elle lui offrit un sourire...  
  
Il l'embrassa rapidement et sortit sans se retourner... C'était mieux ainsi  
  
  
Gilraen se blottit dans son lit vide, heureuse d'avoir enfin aimé son homme mais triste et inquiète de le voir partir. Elle ferma les yeux, blottie dans les draps qui sentaient encore Arathorn, elle se mit à imaginer une vie paisible avec lui... Mais comme bien souvent son don de vue se réveilla, et elle vit à travers la petite chambre qui était sienne à présent, les paysages qui se succédaient et très loin ce pays maudit... Partout elle pouvait voir des hommes se battre contres des créatures immondes et même des elfes qui perdaient leur vie... Dans la solitude de la nuit, elle voyait un homme... Âgé mais agile, avec le même regards envoûtant qu'Arathorn, il observait les ombres, sa main sur la garde de son épée. Gilraen pouvait sentir son inquiétude et sa lassitude, cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormis en sécurité et manger à sa faim... C'était un homme qui devait, malgré ses désirs et rêves, accomplir son devoir. Ses habits souillé contrastait avec la noblesse de son visage et à son doigts, Gilraen y vit l'anneau de Barahir. Alors qu'elle cherchait à savoir qui était cet homme, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et détruisit la concentration de la jeune femme.  
  
- Gilraen? tu es réveillée? J'allais déjeuner, tu viens?  
  
  
  
Se forçant à quitter ce lit qui la gardait encore dans la magie de la nuit, Gilraen s'habilla rapidement en répondant à sa cousine. En lavant son visage, elle tenta encore une fois à déchiffrer cette vision... Qui était cet homme? Cet homme traqué et toujours en train d'oeuvrer pour un but lointain... Son fils?


	12. La Mort d'un noble chef

Les mois s'écoulaient trop lentement, des fois Arathorn venait passer quelques jours à Rivendell mais il partait très vite. La menace grandissait tout les jour, Sauron se préparait à réduire la terre du milieu en cendres... Mais assise à l'orée du bois d'Imladris, Gilraen souriait en pensant au retour d'Arathorn qu'elle pressentait.  
  
Au loin des elfes chantaient des louages pour Elbereth, la dame des étoiles. Le soleil allait pacifiquement se coucher. La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la demeure d'Elrond, on allait bientôt manger et Gilraen savait qu'il y aura de nombreux mortels à leur table. Elle s'était finalement habituée aux elfes et leurs manière qui n'étaient pas si étranges. La vie était paisible ici, Estelina ne l'ennuyait plus depuis son mariage. Quelques fois en gloussant comme de jeune filles elles parlaient de leurs amants, Estelina s'étant trouvé un rôdeur.   
  
  
  
Avec plaisir, Gilraen coiffa ses cheveux et les noua délicatement avec des pinces argentées, sa robe discrète mais soyeuse mettait en valeur son teint hâlé par ses longues promenades oisives. Dans le grand hall, des voix s'élevait, des voix mortelles. Gilraen sourit mais son sourire ne dura pas, depuis le haut des marches elle entendit la voix brisé d'Arathorn:  
  
- ... Je n'étais pas avec lui, je devais m'occuper des Haradrims... Il devait rejoindre Imladris seul car il avait une nouvelle de grande importance à vous faire part...  
  
  
Un autre dúnadan continua pour lui:  
  
- Nous avons retrouver son corps au Nord de votre région... C'était des trolls...  
  
  
Un long silence s'en suivit, Elrond posa une main sur l'épaule d'Arathorn II le nouveau chef des dúnedain. Le visage de l'homme était grave et tiré, on pouvait maintenant y voir les années qui y avaient laissé leurs traces. Il paraissait vieux, tiraillé par le temps et transi par la cruauté de la vie. Gilraen descendit silencieusement, on s'écarta devant elle. Elle ne dit rien, car après tout l n'y avait aucun mot qui pouvait faire oublier la mort. Cela elle le savait, depuis la mort de sa mère... Elle prit tout simplement la main de son mari, et ensemble ils suivirent les autres à la grande salle à manger. Sous les ordres discrets on éteignit quelques bougies et un elfe se mit à chanter très tristement et doucement.   
  
Les dúnedain affamés mangeaient rapidement en silence. Gilraen jouait avec sa nourriture, regardant le visage vieilli de son mari. Son coeur pleurait pour lui... Mais Elrond cassa le silence en déclarant fermement:  
  
- La peine est avec vous hommes de l'Ouest ce soir... Mais dès demain nous fêterons votre nouveau capitaine...  
  
  
Arathorn sourit tristement, Elrond avait toujours été un guide et à présent sa sagesse était une aide précieuse pour les jours à venir. Ce soir là, on chanta mélancoliquement et une longue veillée d'histoires sur Arador eut lieu. Très tard Arathorn alla se coucher dans le lit de sa femme. Elle l'aida à ôter ses braies et son équipement. D'une voix enroué il dit:  
  
- Excuses moi Gilraen... Mais je suis tellement fatigué... Comme si des siècles s'étaient écoulé...   
  
Elle l'aida à s'emmitoufler sous les couvertures, il continuait à parler tristement tandis qu'elle se changeait.  
  
- Tellement de responsabilité... Toute la sécurité de la terre du Milieu... Je ne sais pas si je saurai à la hauteur ma douce Gilraen..  
  
  
Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit et passa une main sur le front plissé de son mari:  
  
- Tu sauras être l'homme que tu es, toujours honorable et courageux... N'ailles pas peur... Ne crains rien mon amour...  
  
  
Quand elle s'allongea contre lui, il enfoui son visage dans la chevelure parfumée de son épouse.  
  
- Le pire c'est que je ne peux pas penser à mon... à lui... A sa mort. Je n'oses pas y penser.... Je sais que je suis un homme en âge de voir son père mourir mais dans de tels circonstances?  
  
  
Gilraen tentait de l'apaiser en lui caressant le bras de sa main gelée.  
  
- On a passé des jours à le chercher... Pour ne retrouver que son corps... Des efforts inutiles... J'aurais peu savoir qu'il était là bas... J'aurais du savoir!  
  
  
Il était harassé de fatigue et fiévreux, mais la peine l'empêchait de trouver le repos... Gilraen lui lissa le front et doucement lui murmura:  
  
- Non... Tu ne pouvais pas... Tu as fais de ton mieux et quoi qu'il arrive tu n'aurais pas peu changer ce qui s'est passé... Son moment était arrivé...  
  
  
Un long silence suivit les paroles conciliantes de la jeune femme, blotti contre sa femme Arathorn laissa sa peine s'écouler tels des perles de cristaux le long de ses joues. Le serrant plus fortement contre elle, Gilraen murmura encore:  
  
- Dors... Dors mon amour... Repose toi, demain une rude journée t'attend...  
  
Il finit par s'endormir...  
  
  
  
  
Le lendemain il fut nommé capitaine des dúnedain, on lui remit l'épée de son père et les dúnedain se préparèrent à quitter Imladris. Arathorn expliqua à Gilraen qu'il ne pourrait pas venir avant longtemps chez les elfes, sa nouvelle fonction allait prendre beaucoup de son temps. Alors Elrond et le jeune couple décidèrent qu'il était temps pour Gilraen de retourner chez son peuple. C'était le seul moyen pour que le couple puisse être réuni le plus possible.  
  
Ainsi Estelina et Gilraen quittèrent avec les rôdeurs le refuge qu'était la vallée d'Elrond. Il les salua gravement, en guise présent les elfes leur avaient offert un délicat collier chacune. Avant de se retourner pour rejoindre sa demeure, Elrond murmura à Gilraen qui lui disait adieu:  
  
- Aurevoir jeune mortelle... Nous nous reverrons... Que la lumière des valars guide vos pas dans l'obscurité de notre époque...  
  
Les jeunes femmes purent constater par elle même à quel point la terre du milieu était devenu sombre et triste. Ils croisèrent de nombreux villages réduis en cendres. Le pays était vide et inquiétant, ainsi les dunedains ne se reposèrent presque pas. Ils avaient l'habitude, Gilraen montaient avec Arathorn, de sorte que quand la fatigue était trop intense il la soutenait pour pas qu'elle ne tombe. Le fiancé d'Estelina faisait de même avec elle. Ainsi ils arrivèrent très tôt à Fornost Erain, Arathorn avait décidé d'y élire demeure. Il pensait que cela sera l'endroit le plus accessible mais aussi protégé pour sa femme et leurs enfants à venir.  
  
  
On accueilli tristement les arrivants, un éclaireur avait avertit la populace de la mort de leur chef. Mais à travers les larmes on chantait aussi des hymne à la gloire du nouveau chef... L'aïeul devait mourir, le jeune se relever... L'été devait perdre ses feuilles pour que le printemps puisse se parer de fleurs... Le cycle de la vie suivait son cour... Et l'on pouvait rien changer, seulement profiter des maigre instants de bonheur intense. Arathorn avait perdu son regard d'enfant perdu qui pleurait dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait. Son visage était grave, mais ses yeux fièrement scrutaient l'horizon. Certes son visage paraissait un peu plus tiré, mais la souplesse de ses membres, les muscles que laissaient deviner ses habits et la fermeté de ses mains sur les rênes montrait qu'il était un digne chef dúnadan. La vieillesse ne touchait que très tard les dúnedain, longtemps ils gardaient leur prestance et leur vitalité... Mais hélas jusqu'à présent que très peu de chefs dúnedain vivaient assez longtemps pour voir leurs cheveux s'éclaircirent et leur force décliné... Ils étaient bien souvent tué en pleine action, avec honneur, comme Arador que l'on pleurait en ce jour.  
  
Les gens se pressaient aussi pour voir la femme de leur chef, de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient sur elle. Certaines disaient que c'était une fille des elfes, immortelle et magique. D'autres disaient que c'était en fait une des filles de l'intendant du Gondor. Mais bien sûre tous étaient loin de la réalité. Ceux qui l'avaient connu plus jeune ne la reconnaissait pas, car l'on ne pouvait plus voir la timide jeune fille qui aimait la nature plus que tout dans le visage noble et lumineux de cette jeune femme sage mais aimante... Un voile fin lui protégeait le visage, c'est à travers ce voile sombre qu'elle pouvait voir son peuple...  
  
  
Après la douceur exquise du palais d'Elrond, les baraquements humide et mal tenus de Fornost Erain paraissait encore plus délabré qu'en réalité. Gilraen, le visage caché par son voile, observait avec dégoût la demeure des descendants des rois... A Imladris on vantait leur noblesse et leurs mérite mais ici rien ne laissait à dire que ces hommes se battaient chaque jour de leur vie pour protéger cette terre fragile... La jeune femme se reprit en voyant Arathorn en train de sourire enfin en voyant sa demeure, après tout ce n'était pas l'image qui comptait mais le mérite d'une personne... Se forçant à sourire, elle ôta son voile et se laissa mener dans les appartements du capitaine. Ils avaient été nettoyé et changé en l'honneur du nouveau capitaine. On y avait entassé les affaires d'Arathorn. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre et on avait brûlé un précieux encens des elfes en l'honneur de Gilraen. La jeune femme ne se forçait plus à sourire, après tout cette douce odeur musquée lui donnait un beau pressentiment, ils allaient être heureux ici...


	13. La création d'un rêve d'espérance

Les premiers mois qui s'écoulèrent après la mort d'Arador, se passèrent entre des longs conseils et des chasses d'orcs hâtives. Arathorn était rarement chez lui, en son absence c'était Gilraen qui s'occupait des fonction du chef. On la nommait gravement las cheffe et personne ne contestait ses paroles. Des fois la jeune femme se demandait d'où venait ce puit de sagesse, souvent elle finissait par comprendre que c'était grâce aux conseils et aux enseignements d'Elrond qu'elle pouvait agir ainsi. Elle priait longuement pour eux. Elle leur faisait confiance, c'était comme des parents, maintenant que sa mère s'en était allée et que son père ne venait que très rarement à Fornost Erain. La première fois il fut surprit de voir sa fille siéger à la place de son époux, mais les fois suivante c'est avec respect qu'il la regardait.   
  
  
Six mois s'étaient écoulé depuis la dernière venue d'Arathorn chez lui, Gilraen s'inquiétait silencieusement... Elle n'osait en parler à ses conseillers car elle ne voulait pas passer pour une faible... Mais ce soir là, la pleine lune éclairait étrangement la plaine entourant la citée et Gilraen observait son royaume de sa fenêtre. Soudain, malgré le froid, elle sentit une telle chaleur qu'elle dût sortir de sa chambre surchauffée. Pour une raison étrange depuis quelques mois elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et une grande euphorie lui donnait envie de courir toute la nuit dans la plaine... Marchant dans les couloirs à peine éclairé, elle pensait à cette euphorie qui grandissait en elle, en cherchant à ignorer l'absence de son aimé. Quand soudain elle éclata de rire, son rire résonna dans les couloirs vide et sales... Posant une main sur son ventre elle sourit à la lune... Elle était enceinte, depuis 2 mois... Elle avait cru que son cycle s'était modifié à cause du stress de sa nouvelle fonction mais apparemment... Enfin elle portait en elle le fruit de son amour... Longtemps elle avait cru que jamais elle ne pourra donner de fils ou de fille à son capitaine, c'était seulement ses visions qui lui faisait croire qu'elle portera un enfant d'une importance primordial pour la terre du milieu... Les yeux fermés, elle inspira profondément et se laissa emporté dans cette énergie grandissante en elle... Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle savait avec certitude qu'elle attendait un garçon... Longtemps elle resta à veiller dans l'obscurité, puis quand le soleil se leva, embrasant le ciel. Elle entendit au loin la clameur des rôdeurs qui rentraient... Le soleil se levait sur l'espoir... Doucement elle murmura:  
  
- L'espoir... Estel...  
  
Le même mot en elfique la fit trembler, c'est comme cela qu'elle appellera son fils à présent... Estel... Il ne sera pas cet Aragorn traqué de tous... Elle ne voulait pas que son fils soit cet homme qu'elle avait vu souffrir dans chacune de ses visions. Un homme qui devait voir un ami mourir, qui devait passer sa vie à se cacher. Non, son fils à elle sera un simple dúnadan, sans plus ni moins, il ne sera pas cet Aragorn que tous attendent... Elle ne voulait pas être un outil du destin, donner son fils pour la victoire... Le laisser mourir et souffrir pour que la terre du milieu soit un havre de paix... Non elle ne pouvait pas concevoir ça, cette petite vie qui grandissait en elle lui donnait les larmes aux yeux... Les poings serrés, alors qu'au loin elle entendait les hommes entrer dans la grande demeure du chef, elle se promit de jamais laisser le destin prendre son fils... Puis dans un étourdissement elle s'évanouis...  
  
  
Quand elle se réveilla, elle se reposait aux côtés de son mari qui dormait. Le matin était là mais le capitaine avait longuement veillé. Les lourdes tentures ne laissait pas le soleil entrer dans la pièce,. allongée silencieusement Gilraen réfléchissait... Avant de connaître Arathorn et de sentir cette fragile petite vie grandir en elle, elle était prêtre à être utilisé par le destin pour sauver la terre du Milieu. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce test déchirant... Faire don du plus chère de son trésor, de ce trésor qu'elle ne connaissait même pas encore et que déjà de sombres menaces l'entourait... Elle refusait de donner son enfant, car elle aimait déjà ardemment ce petit être à peine conçu...  
  
  
Malgré ses idées pour fuir de ce destin, elle ne pouvait que très clairement se remémorer des leçon de sa mère... _On ne pouvait pas fuir le destin..._ Quoi qu'elle fera son fils sera destiné à servir la cause de sa terre et en souffrir amèrement... Arathorn se tourna vers elle dans son sommeil et elle sursauta en se rappelant de cette terrible vision qu'elle avait eu... Il se pouvait qu'Arathorn meurt... Éclatant en sanglots bruyants, elle tremblait sur le futur emplit d'orage qui l'attendait, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie sans Arathorn... Elle pleurait encore quand Arathorn se réveilla. Il fut d'abord perturbé, se demandant où il était. Puis la voyant pleurer, il se redressa et la serra contre lui... Elle cacha son visage emplit de peine contre lui et continua à pleurer encore plus fort. Elle l'aimait tant, lui et cette petite lumière qui grandissait en elle. Il la berça longuement dans ses bras, quand enfin Gilraen arrêta de pleurer, il lui demanda doucement:  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a...?? Gilraen??? Ma chérie...  
  
  
A travers ses larmes, elle finit par murmurer:  
  
- Je veux pas qu'on prenne mon enfant...  
  
  
Patiemment et tendrement, Arathorn ôta les mèches rebelles du visage de Gilraen pour la regarder dans les yeux...  
  
- Quel enfant...?  
  
  
  
Souriant à travers les larmes elle déclara:  
  
- Notre enfant... Bientôt tu auras un fils... Oui un fils...  
  
  
Il l'enlaça tendrement et l'embrassa.  
  
- Et bien personne ne prendra notre fils...   
  
  
- Si! Arathorn, notre fils sera Aragorn II, celui qui réunira les deux royaumes et il souffrira tellement, je veux pas imaginer cela...  
  
  
Arathorn la repoussa légèrement et la regarda dans les yeux, elle continua sa tirade prophétique:  
  
- Il s'appellera Aragorn et on le nommera aussi Estel, l'espoir de la terre du milieu...  
  
  
Arathorn se redressa d'un coude et regarda longuement sa femme. Comme elle, il sentait le vent du destin le parcourir... Il se laissa griser par la place que jouera son fils dans le destin de la terre du milieu et de cet espoir naissant pour les dúnedain... Puis il regarda sa femme triste à mourir face au destin de son fils. Il sentit son coeur déborder d'amour pour cette femme courageuse et aimante, l'enlaçant encore il l'embrassa longuement... Cherchant à lui passer tout cet amour par ses lèvres... Il l'attira contre lui, réchauffant le corps de son aimée de ses mains rugueuses. Ils s'aimèrent alors qu'autour d'eux la journée battait son train, il s'aimèrent désespérément comme si c'était la dernière fois... Lasse de cette nuit de veille, Gilraen s'endormit après avoir donner tout son amour, dans les bras de son époux.  
  
  
Les jours se succédèrent, Gilraen vivait dans une euphorie et une nervosité constante. Heureuse d'attendre l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais voyant déjà la souffrance que cet enfant aura à endurer. Elle réalisait combien sa mère avait raison en disant que le don de prophétie était à double tranchant... C'était dure de vivre sachant des gens qu'on aimait été condamné à mourir ou à souffrir... Mais il fallait continuer malgré tout, en sachant les conséquences aimer et vivre... Gilraen avait l'air d'une déesse de la fertilité pendant les mois qui suivirent, ses long cheveux tombaient jusqu'à sa taille arrondie, ses seins étaient lourd et son ventre grandissant. Son visage était emplit de lumière et dans son regards brûlait une lueur remplie de courage. Son épée pendante à sa ceinture, lui donnait l'aspect de la déesse guerrière se qui battant pour ses enfants...  
  
Arathorn ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer sans cesse, même pendant les conseils... Car il était souvent absent et il comptait énormément sur ces jours qu'il passait chez lui pour profiter de sa femme.  
  
Les dúnedain vénéraient presque cette déesse mortelle qui veillait sur son peuple à la place de son mari. Normalement c'était le fils ou le frère qui faisait cela, mais Arathorn étant fils unique et encore jeune pour être père, c'était sa femme qui faisait cela. Elle était resplendissante, toujours pieds nu malgré le froid, les cheveux dénoué et la robe vaporeuse... Quand elle prenait parole au conseil, sa voix s'élevait plus haute que les autres... Les paysans venaient nombreux demander conseil à Gilraen, souvent ses visions l'aidaient à les aider et d'autres fois c'était sur sa sagesse qu'elle comptait... C'était surtout sa bonté qui les touchaient, son sourire et ses dons...  
  
  
Étrangement maintenant qu'elle portait son enfant, aucune vision sur son fils ne venait déchirer sa douce félicitée... Elle était heureuse comme jamais auparavant... Elle était aimée par l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle était aimée par le peuple qu'elle aimait... On la respectait... Toujours était il que l'enfant qui grandissait en elle était vraiment sacré car la lumière qu'il dégageait en sa mère était réellement magique.... Mais après tout, chaque enfant était sacré pour sa mère et son peuple...  
  
  
Mais les dúnedain commençaient à croire en un espoir insensé... Qui savait ce que le destin fera de cet enfant à peine né? On avait l'interdiction de parler de cela devant Gilraen, car Arathorn de peur qu'elle fasse une grave dépression en son absence avait formellement interdit de parler d'un quelconque espoir cet enfant pourra amener...  
  
Mais malgré sa volonté de protéger sa femme de ce terrible doute, Arathorn ignorait que Gilraen savait parfaitement ce qui attendait son enfant mais qu'elle avait enfin décidé de ne pas penser au futur, seulement à l'instant présent.... Cet instant où son enfant était en sécurité en elle...  
  
Elle aussi avait compris que chez les capitaines dúnedain on vivait intensément pour mourir jeune. La jeune femme ne désirait pas passer ses journées dans le doute ou à essayer à fuir un destin déjà tracé... Elle voulait profiter de chaque rayon de soleil, de chaque goûtes de pluie et de cette plénitude qui grandissait avec son enfant...


	14. Le secret d'une aube

  
Gravement le capitaine observait les alentours depuis l'arbre où il était perché. Au loin une troupe d'orcs avançait en détruisant tout à son passage. Arathorn descendit et fit face à ses hommes, ils allaient faire une embuscade à cette troupe. Aussi discrets que des elfes, ils se faufilèrent derrières des arbres et leur arcs bandés ils attendirent... Les lointains grognement de ces créatures se transformèrent peu à peu en une clameur. Arathorn sentait la pression monter, il était dans la bataille sans aucun moyen de se retourner, seul le massacre de leur ennemis les délivrerait....   
  
  
Une sourde douleur traversa le corps de Gilraen, elle se plia en deux. Se retenant tant bien que mal à la balustrade elle remonta les escaliers. Après cette première douleur, elle eut un répit. Profitant de celui ci elle arriva devant sa chambre, le bas de sa robe s'était humidifié, elle avait perdu ses eaux et le travail allait commencer. Elle envoya une servante chercher une femme de sagesse du village. Puis elle s'allongea sur son lit et attendit qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur s'abatte sur elle. Seul la naissance la délivrera....  
  
  
  
Les orcs étaient plus nombreux qu'Arathorn avait cru voir, les dúnedain était peu comparé à eux. Arathorn inspira calmement et leva son épée. A son geste ses hommes lâchèrent leurs premières flèches sur les orcs. Dans un dernier flash de conscience, le capitaine sentit sur ses épaules la responsabilité de ne pas laisser ses hommes se faire piéger par ces créatures maléfique.... Il devait tuer toutes ces orcs et s'assurer que ses hommes seront pour la plupart épargnés. Puis il ferma les yeux sur sa solitude et ses analyses. Il fonça droit devant lui faire face à leur ennemis. La bataille avait commencé...  
  
  
La sage femme était arrivée, déjà Gilraen se tordait sous la douleur. Elle avait terriblement peur de mourir ainsi, laissant Arathorn seul et faillir à son devoir. Elle avait envie pourtant de fermer ses yeux et sombrer dans les vapeurs mortelles du sommeil. Mais une vision déchira fugitivement ses douleurs. Elle vit un homme grand et couronné, il souriait. Autour de lui il y avait des cadavres mais c'était surtout les cadavres de créatures ignoble. Une merveilleusement belle elfe tenait la main de ce roi et chantait doucement: _Le Roi est revenu avec la victoire, Mordor est tombé, Sauron est tombé, l'obscurité est tombée... Le roi est revenu avec la victoire, il ne reste que la beauté, il ne reste plus que la réalité d'une espérance, il ne reste plus que les hommes... Le roi est revenu avec la victoire...._  
Avant que ne s'évanouissent cette vision, Gilraen entrevit le regard perçant de l'homme... C'était son fils... Alors que déjà la sage femme soupirait tristement sur le sort de cette fragile fille des dúnedain,Gilraen reprit courage et rouvrit les yeux...  
  
  
  
Arathorn essuyait péniblement son épée souillé du sang vicié des orcs. Ses blessures l'empêchaient de respirer sans douleur. Autour de lui il ne restait plus que les cadavres des orcs et ses hommes qui n'avaient pas succombé à leurs blessures. Il y avait beaucoup de survivant car les dunedains étaient de bon guerriers. Le capitaine se frottait le visage d'un air égaré mais déjà un de ses éclaireurs vint en courant... Une nouvelle horde d'orcs passaient non loin... Leur chasse n'était pas prête d'être terminée... Se restaurant rapidement, les dúnedain se remirent en route... La tension ne s'envolait pas des membres d'Arathorn. Il l'avait l'impression qu'il était enserré dans un étaux et que la délivrance ne viendra qu'après des heures de lente souffrance et de bataille... Seulement quand il rangera son épée, il pourra respirer calmement et sentir le bonheur revenir... Mais ce répit ne viendra pas de lui, mais de quelque chose d'au dessus de lui...  
  
Cela faisait des heures que Gilraen tentait de respirer calmement à l'intervalle des ses douleurs. Seul le visage tiré mais sage de son époux et la douceur de la vision de son fils, lui permettait de ne pas se laisser aller... Mordant ses lèvres elle endurait chaque vague de douleur. Tendrement la sage femme lui essuya le visage qui était en sueur, la jeune femme se rappela de sa mère et eut presque les larmes aux yeux... Elle se sentait tellement seule, dans cet étaux de douleur, il lui semblait que jamais ne viendra un répit. Mais elle devait malgré tout garder courage, après la douleur viendra ce bonheur d'être mère et de tenir son enfant dans ses bras... A la pensée de son enfant, Gilraen inspira profondément et fit face à sa douleur...  
  
  
  
Les dúnedain étaient épuisés mais ils gardaient tout de même le dessus sur les orcs. Car cette fois ils restèrent cacher plus longtemps, alors qu'il répandaient une pluie de flèches sur les orcs. Les cuirasses des orcs n'étaient pas bien faite et résistante, comme elles le seront pendant la guerre de l'anneau. Ainsi quand enfin les dunedains sortirent de leurs cachettes, les orcs étaient moins nombreux et pour la plupart blessés. Hurlant, les dúnedain se ruèrent dans la foulée des orcs mal organisés. Arathorn transperça le premier orcs qui se présenta devant lui, mais l'épée ennemie réveilla sa blessure sur son épaule. Serrant les dents, il continua à se battre... Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il se blessait ainsi... Cela faisait parti de son quotidien, mais ce jour là il avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans une cage et que la seule façon de sortir était de tuer le sanglier sauvage qui bloquait le passage. Dans la souffrance, se battre pour être libéré et enfin pouvoir ressentir l'air frais et pur... Arathorn chassa cette idée et fonça sur un orcs qui tentait d'égorger un dúnadan qu'il avait désarmé. C'était une chance que les orcs aimaient prendre du plaisir à tuer, cela les rendait tellement moins concentré et ils faisaient moins attention... Après tout le temps n'était pas encore venu quand les armées d'orcs seront organisées et ne penseront qu'a exterminer, certes sans plaisir mais rapidement...  
  
  
Tout le corps de Gilraen se contracta et une fulgurante douleur la prit d'assaut... La sage femme lui tenait le bras et lui ordonnait de pousser... La délivrance était si proche...  
  
  
Les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairaient le sol souillés des cadavres d'orcs et de certains dúnedain... Arathorn était penché sur un de ses hommes blessé mortellement. Sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus aucun espoir et obéissant aux supplications de cet homme, le capitaine l'acheva... Il resta longtemps penché sur lui, puis quand il releva la tête le soleil ébloui ses yeux rouge de fatigue, de larmes jamais versées et de dégoût... Nuits après nuits, il chassait ces créatures répugnantes et chaque matin l'aube était témoins de l'horreur de ces massacres.... Conscient de son visage souillé de sang et son corps meurtrit, le capitaine alla vers la rivière qui coulait non loin... Il n'avait besoin d'aucune carte il connaissait la terre du milieu comme la paume de sa main. Ses hommes aussi se lavaient ou se restauraient... Ils allaient bientôt reprendre la route pour rejoindre Fornost Erain et quelques jours de repos...  
  
Titubant jusqu'au lit de la rivière, il se pencha dans cette source de pureté et d'énergie. La tension ne quittait pourtant pas ses épaules, normalement après une bataille son corps se relachait... C'était comme si une autre partie de lui se battait encore contre quelque chose...  
  
  
Les lueurs jeune et fraîche du soleil entraient par la fenêtre, mais aucune des femmes ne les remarquaient... Gilraen sentait que la délivrance était très proche, l'espoir viendra avec les premiers rayons de soleil... Son espoir et celui de tout son peuple...  
  
  
Arathorn s'aspergea le visage et nettoya son corps de toutes l'impureté de la bataille... Il but aussi une gorgée au passage... Il frotta aussi son épée,et alors qu'il se relevait, enfin son corps se détendit... Il sentit une énergie jeune et forte monter en lui... Il peut enfin respirer profondément et chasser la lassitude et la lente douleur qui l'avait hanté pendant toute la nuit...   
  
  
Gilraen ne voyait plus la sage femme, elle voyait à sa place sa mère qui la félicitait... Alors que le silence avait laissé place aux pleurs d'un enfant... Elle sentait son corps se relâcher et la fatigue revenir... La sage femme s'occupait d'elle, alors que la servante lavait rapidement le nouveau né... Quand enfin elle peu tenir dans ses bras défaillant ce tout petit être à peine née, elle murmura:  
  
- Estel... Mon cher espoir... Estel Aragorn Elessar... Le roi du quatrième âge....  
  
  
Elle pleurait presque tellement son coeur débordait de tendresse et d'amour... Il était tellement parfait... Ses petits doigts la faisait fondre... Il gardait les yeux fermés et elle ne lui en voulait pas... Le monde était bien dure pour un si petit enfant... Lui baisant tendrement le front elle le tendit à la sage femme... Elle n'en pouvait plus, le sommeil et la fatigue l'endolorissait... C'est avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres qu'elle s'endormit...  
  
  
  
  
  
Arathorn et ses hommes rentrèrent le lendemain... Il trouvèrent Fornost Erain en grande agitation, le capitaine ne la comprit que seulement quand il entra dans ses appartements et un de ses conseillers, resté auprès de sa femme lui dit:  
  
- Félicitations pour la naissance de votre fils...  
  
  
Alors c'était lui la délivrance, ce petit être qui venait d'être né? Ne prenant même pas le temps de se changer, Arathorn courut au chevet de sa femme... Elle était encore au lit, mais son enfant tendrement contre elle tétait de bon coeur...  
  
  
En voyant son mari elle sourit avec toute sa joie et lui dit:  
  
- Je suis tellement heureuse... Capitaine des dúnedain, voici ton fils... Aragorn Elessar... Nous l'appelleront Estel....  
  
  
Arathorn s'agenouilla au chevet de sa femme, il voulait lui aussi toucher son fils pour la première fois... Mais alors que sa main souillée de sang et de terre s'avança vers cet être tellement pure et immaculé, il réalisa qu'il était couvert encore de sang, malgré sa toilette hâtive à la rivière... Se relevant il sourit encore à sa femme qui lui murmura gentiment:  
  
- Oui vas te reposer... Après une telle bataille tu mérites quelques heures de repos et surtout...  
  
Elle éclata de rire:  
  
- ... Surtout du linge frais et un bon bain!  
  
Il était heureux de la voir ainsi, souriant encore il quitta la pièce, sans l'embrasser de peur de la souillé par les traces de la guerres qui restaient encore sur lui... Elle était sa source de joie et dans ses bras seulement il oubliait qu'il était le même homme qui tuait sans relâche pour la paix de sa terre...


	15. Un père absent et une mère inquiète

Gilraen était assise sur l'herbe et regardait l'horizon. Le petit Estel jouait avec des morceaux de feuille et quelque fois essayait de marcher en retombant sur son derrière... Un an s'était écoulé depuis sa naissance et Gilraen vivait dans un délicat petit bonheur. Arathorn revenait le plus souvent possible.   
  
La jeune femme observait son petit garçon, il ne parlait jamais mais il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle disait. Quand elle le grondait où quand elle parlait de son père il le savait... C'était un enfant très intelligent mais il refusait de parler, cela présageait que plus tard il sera un homme silencieux et réfléchi.   
Prise d'une tendresse sans fin, la jeune mère serra son garçon contre son coeur, elle voulait tellement le protéger, comme toujours il ne dit rien mais il serra dans sa petite main les cheveux de sa mère. Quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient sur eux alors, ramassant sa couverture Gilraen rentra avec son fils dans ses bras.   
  
Le garçonnet jouait encore avec une petite pierre qu'il avait trouvé, contrairement aux autres enfants il ne lançait pas les pierres mais passait des heures à l'observer. Alors que sa mère regardait les gens entrer dans le grand hall le petit Estel mit la pierre dans sa bouche, voulant goûter à cet étrange objet, mais méfiant comme toujours il ne l'avala pas, il se contentait de le bouger dans sa bouche.  
  
  
Gilraen ne remarqua pas la bêtise de son fils car elle voyait déjà Arathorn arriver avec ses hommes, fatigué mais souriant... Courant presque elle alla à sa rencontre, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait c'était comme la première fois. Des fois elle craignait qu'avec les années leur amour s'évaporerait mais quand elle le voyait elle oublia le futur comme le passé, seul sa présence comptait...  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, c'est quand il se séparèrent que Gilraen remarqua que son petit garçon tenait dans sa main une pierre toute baveuse. Ensemble, Arathorn et sa femme éclatèrent de rire et le père expliqua sérieusement à son fils que mettre une pierre dans sa bouche était dangereux. Un des sous capitaines d'Arathorn qui passait par là remarqua:  
  
- Capitaine, je ne pense pas qu'un enfant si jeune comprenne ce que vous dites...  
  
Gilraen éclata de rire et répondit:  
  
- Vous ignorez que les enfants comprennent tout ce qui se passe devant eux...  
  
D'ailleurs le petit Estel, après l'explication de son père, jeta la pierre par terre. On voyait dans ses yeux gris la compréhension mais il ne prononçait pas un mot... Souvent sa mère s'inquiétait de son mutisme, mais une femme du village lui avait dit que son fils avait fait de même et qu'à présent c'était un homme très présent d'esprit... Gilraen continuait à parler à son fils sans utiliser ce ton qu'utilisent les autres en parlant à un plus jeune, elle était persuadé que l'enfant comprenant tout...  
  
Ce soir là le jeune couple mangea seul dans leur petit salon, devant el feu de cheminé. Estel dormait dans sa petite chambrette qui attenait au salon. Le couple se tenait silencieusement, goûtant à la douce félicité qui émanait de leur amour... Leur repas était simple mais leur conversation riche... Arathorn expliquait à sa femme l'état de la terre du milieu et la monté de Sauron... Parler de Sauron faisait naître en la jeune femme une impression de déjà vu...  
  
-... Tu vois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Gondor refuse de s'allier avec le Rohan ou les elfes... Et pourquoi les elfes refusent de demander de l'aide aux nains...  
  
Frissonnante comme si quelqu'un avait ouvert une fenêtre la jeune femme ramena son châle mauve autour d'elle, puis d'une voix lointaine dit:  
  
- Mais un jour viendra... Pas dans très longtemps, mais ni toi ni moi ne seront là, les hommes, les elfes, les nains et les semi hommes se lieront ensemble et détruiront Sauron... Notre fils sera là et il jouera un rôle important... Roi des deux royaumes...  
  
Consciente de sa vision, Gilraen écarquilla les yeux leva une main sur sa bouche...  
  
- Comme cette vision que j'avais eu... Il verra ses compagnons tomber mais il continuera son chemin...   
  
  
Arathorn regardait gravement sa femme, il connaissait la hantise qu'elle avait de voir leur enfant souffrir et marcher avec ce poids que portait chaque capitaine des dunedains... Il savait, sans avoir le don de seconde vue, que son fils comme lui devra supporter cette tâche... Il savait que Gilraen voyait leur fils roi, lui ou ses descendants... Mais longtemps torturé par les forces du mal, Arathorn n'osait pas croire que son fils était vraiment à l'image de son surnom... L'espoir... De plus sa femme lui avait enseigné qu'une vision peut être véridique comme fausse... Il prit la main de Gilraen et l'embrassa, bientôt leur repas refroidissant fut oublier et elle était dans ses bras... Il la sentait tellement fragile dans ses bras... Ils restèrent longuement l'un contre l'autre, oubliant la réalité et le temps qui s'écoulaient... Ce fut les pleurs du petit Estel qui réveilla l'instinct de sa mère... Elle accouru au berceau de son fils, il cessa de pleurer quand il sentit la main de sa mère contre son visage brûlant. Il avait eu peut être un cauchemar, mais déjà il se rendormait et Gilraen regardait ce petit être sur lequel reposait tant d'espoir et de devoirs... Si seulement elle pouvait le protéger ou bien l'éloigner des dúnedain... Mais ainsi elle se battrait contre le destin... Embrassant le front de son petit Estel, celui qui sera le roi Aragorn Elessar, elle prit une décision... Elle fera confiance au destin, totalement confiance... Son fils sera roi et elle le préparera tant bien que mal pour cette terrible épreuve... Et il la réussira... Peut être c'était son imagination qui lui envoyait des images glorieuse et sauvage de batailles mais en tout cas elle savait que c'était la voie que son fils devra suivre et elle sera toujours à ses côtés...  
  
  
Souriante elle retourna vers son mari, elle ne lui parla pas de cette décision, pour une raison étrange elle avait le sentiment que le destin d'Aragorn ne comptera pas sur la présence ou les choix de son père, mais seulement à ceux de sa mère... Avec un serrement au coeur, Gilraen se souvint de cette terrible vision où elle voyait son mari mourir, c'était pour cette raison que le rôle d'Arathorn dans le destin de la terre du milieu était terminé.... Sa mort ne fera que symboliser la fin de son devoir... Avalant son chagrin la jeune femme embrassa passionnément son mari, tachant d'oublier les tournant sinueux du destin...  
  
Pendant de longues heures elle oublia cela, car dans les bras d'Arathorn il n'existait que la passion et la paix qui venait après l'amour...  
  
  
Mais après quelques jours Arathorn devait de nouveau partir s'occuper de la sécurité de la terre du milieu. Silencieusement Gilraen regardait son mari se préparer, il avait vieillit, ses dures journées et nuits de combat et de veille lui durcissaient les traits... Mais dans ses yeux brillait encore cette lueur jeune et courageuse qui lui avait toujours donné cette jeunesse éternelle... Il était penché à lasser ses bottes quand le petit Estel, traînant ses bottines s'assit aux pieds de son père... Celui ci sourit malgré la gravité du moment:  
  
- Non Estel, ton père doit partir sans toi... Promis un jour je t'emmènerai avec moi... Mais là tu dois  
rester avec ta mère...  
  
  
Le garçonnet comprit que son père ne pouvait pas l'emmener, sans pouvoir savoir pourquoi. Il regarda son père ramasser son sac et son épée, sa mère qui silencieusement avait des larmes aux yeux... Arathorn embrassa le front de son fils et se tourna vers Gilraen. Elle se leva et il la serra dans ses bras... Chacun de leurs adieux faisaient penser à la mort qui les séparera un jour... Courageusement Gilraen sourit et lui souhaita une bataille victorieuse et un retour rapide. Leur lèvres se frôlèrent une dernière fois et il s'en alla... C'était la première fois que le petit Estel était conscient que son père était parti, il regardait la porte et des grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues... Se reprenant Gilraen le prit dans ses bras et d'une voix positive déclara:  
  
  
- Alors mon petit Estel, tu as envie de manger ta bouilli? Je suis sûre que la dame de la cuisine a préparé ta bouillie... Comme ça on déjeunera ensemble...  
  
  
Ensemble ils descendirent à la cuisine, petite mais bien chauffée. Gilraen oublia le vide du départ de son mari en s'occupant de son fils... Elle avait l'impression que tant qu'elle aura Estel, elle pourra survivre les absences prolongées et dangereuse d'Arathorn... Elle le regardait sucer son morceau de pain d'un air rêveur, à quoi pensait ce petit bonhomme?   
  
La jeune femme éclata de rire toute seule, puis haussa les épaules, après tout Arathorn reviendra bientôt et la vie suivra son court...  
  
  
*** Bon chère lectrices (c'est tlmt des filles qui lisen cette fic) ne vous inquiétez pas, le ramadan va commencer et je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire mais il viendra le prochain chapitre!!! A part cela je veux vous conseiller vivement d'aller lire _Pour te connaître il faut_ de Sorrynowm c'est excellent et surtout très bien écrit!!!!!! Allez de ce pas lire cette merveille !***


	16. Le début des adieux

Gilraen ne pouvait pas dormir, l'ai glacial s'engouffrait des fenêtres mal isolée et elle regardait son fils dormir paisiblement... Arathorn n'était pas rentrée depuis 6 mois. La jeune femme était plus inquiète qu'elle le laissait paraître... Comme autrefois elle avait arrêté de manger. Elle en avait assez de cette vie dure et angoissante... Son père avait eut raison de pas la laisser épouser Arathorn... Mais aurait elle survit loin de lui? Loin de son amour? Laissant son petit Estel sourire dans ses jolis rêves, elle s'assit dans le salon. Les heures passaient lentement et enfin le soleil prit la place des rideaux de la nuit... Estel se réveilla et avec son rire emplit le vide dans le coeur de sa mère.   
  
Vers la fin de l'après midi, Estel et Gilraen allèrent faire une promenade malgré le froid. Emmitouflé dans cinq couches de laine, le petit garçon courrait avec ses petites jambes. Il arrêtait pas de tomber mais sa mère l'aidait à se relever. Les yeux toujours rivé sur la grande route d'où devait revenir Arathorn, Gilraen surveillait le petit garçon. il avait commencé à babiller récemment, mais ses mots n'avaient aucun sens, ils faisaient penser au chant innocent des oiseaux. Le vent s'était levé mais la jeune femme restait dehors, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose allait arriver, elle se leva subitement, sa robe grise volant dans le vent violent. Au loin elle pouvait deviner des cavaliers qui s'approchaient. A ce moment là le petit Estel leva les bras et d'une voix aigu s'écria:  
  
- Pa... Pa... Papa!!!  
  
Gilraen se retourna, le petit garçon regardait sa mère avec une attente... Avait il remarqué inconsciemment que sa mère était plus souriante quand son père était là, ou bien avait il le même don que sa mère pour voir ce qui allait arriver... Cela importait peu à la jeune mère: c'était le premier vrai mot qu'avait prononcé Estel et sa mère en était fière... Tendrement elle le prit dans ses bras et ensemble ils s'avancèrent vers les cavaliers... Ils n'étaient plus si lointain, de loin on pouvait deviner la silhouette élégante et élancée des elfes et son coeur reconnaissait celle de son mari... Regrettant d'être négligemment habillée et d'avoir ses cheveux épars par le vent, elle sourit tout de même... Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu, et enfin elle pouvait respirer... Elle ne pouvait imaginer vivre indépendamment des aller et venues de son mari, il était le centre de son monde et peut importe si cela la transformait en une femme soumise... Ce qui comptait était leur amour...   
  
  
Ellandan et Elrohir était silencieux, alors que les époux se retrouvaient. Vainement Gilraen cachait ses larmes, par égards pour l'honneur de la jeune femme ils firent semblant de pas les voir et Elrohir prit Estel dans ses bras. Le garçonnet était fasciné par les deux elfes, en oubliant presque son père. De ses yeux d'enfant, le jeune héritier observait avec attention les oreilles pointu des elfes et leurs traits parfaits...   
  
  
Tout le long de la soirée, même avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son père, alors que tous mangeait, Estel gardait ses yeux fixé sur les elfes. Gilraen ne s'en préoccupait pas, après tout l'enfant était fasciné par tout ce qui l'entourait, pour lui chaque pièce de leur demeure était une jungle à maîtriser à tout prix.  
  
Arathorn et les jumeaux étaient intensément troublé par les ennuis que créaient les hordes d'orcs, ils devenaient trop organisé et de sang froid. Le capitaine organisait une offensive certes dangereuse mais qui permettrait de se débarrasser de ce type de bande d'orcs. Les deux elfes n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord avec leur ami, ils voulaient attendre un peu plus longtemps...  
  
- ... Je sais Elladan, mais je ne peux pas admettre qu'alors que nous attendons comme des femmelette, ces maudits orcs tuent et détruisent tout à leur passage... En tant que capitaine des dúnedain je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose se produire...  
  
- Arathorn, nous devons faire attention, une action trop hâtive pourrait réduire à néant nos efforts pour détruire cette horde... Il est plus sage d'attendre et d'attaquer au bon moment...  
  
Arathorn soupira, se passant une main sur les yeux... Il était las de se battre sans cesse, sans pouvoir se débarrasser complètement de ces orcs... Il ne trouvait pas de solutions, une opération certes pas très minutieuse mais ferme et rapide pourrait prendre ces orcs par surprise... Si seulement il avait plus d'hommes et si ces pauvres paysans ne souffraient pas autant, il aurait obéi aux conseils des deux elfes sage et plein d'expérience... Mais la situation était urgente, la population était terrifié et ces orcs avançaient trop profondément... Il fallait être rapide... Le danger était présent, mais quelques fois il fallait jouer avec pour le détruire... Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que les dunedains tentaient quelque chose de dangereux... Mangeant un peu, Arathorn s'adressa à tout ses hommes présent à cette table:  
  
- Bien que Ellandan a raison, nous sommes obligé d'agir vite malgré le danger... Je suis obligé de suivre la voie de la survie et non de la sagesse... Nous attaqueront ces trois hordes d'orcs séparément et rapidement...  
  
  
  
Gilraen qui emmenait Estel dans sa chambre, se retourna et gravement jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. Puis elle continua son chemin, c'était habituel chez les dúnedain de se battre dans des conditions terrible mais pour une raison étrange Gilraen sentait que cette fois cela sera différemment... Cherchant réconfort dans le paisible sommeil de son fils, elle resta quelques temps dans la pénombre pour le regarder dormir... Son innocent petit ange...   
  
  
Ce fut quand elle entendit Arathorn rentré dans leur appartements, qu'elle s'arracha de cet instant de douce rêverie... Cet instant où elle rêvait d'avoir une soeur pour son fils et les regarder jouer alors qu'Arathorn sera à ses côtés... C'était tellement dure d'être la femme d'un capitaine...  
  
Dans un sorte d'urgence, sans se parler, il s'embrassèrent passionnément.. Ne cherchant pas à trouver des mots, ils s'aimèrent à en oublier les jours à venir... Quand enfin ils se retrouvèrent paisiblement allongé, l'un contre l'autre dans le grand lit, Arathorn eut une vague de regret... Le regret de laisser passer son devoir d'héritier d'Isildur avant celui de père et surtout d'époux... Mais contemplant dans la douce lueur du feu de cheminée le visage de sa femme, il savait qu'elle lui en voulait pas... Elle savait que leur destin commun était sans importance... Ce qui comptait, était l'espoir des dúnedain... Quel importance s'ils ne trouvaient pas le temps de vraiment s'aimer dans ce monde quand dans celui qui suivra il seront réuni pour l'éternité...  
Gilraen gardait les yeux mi clos, tentant d'assimiler ce moment où elle pouvait sentir le parfum enivrant de l'éternité... Puis finalement elle sortit de sa douce torpeur, quand Arathorn déclara:  
  
- Nous allons repartir demain, mais ne t'inquiète pas... Bientôt tout sera finit, ces orcs seront repoussé pour quelque temps et je pourrais m'occuper de notre cité et de notre fils...  
  
Son visage était de nouveau tiré et Gilraen avec tristesse lui embrassa le front:  
  
- Oui bientôt tout ira mieux... J'espère que bientôt un autre enfant suivra notre petit ange...  
  
Il l'attira dans ses bras, loin du froid de la nuit. L'aube était encore lointaine et ils avaient quelques heures de bonheur avant que le devoir les appelle...  
  
  
Le lendemain, c'était comme si le capitaine n'était jamais rentré. Son passage était éclair et il semblerait inutile... Mais dans un futur pas si lointain Gilraen se rendra compte que sa venue avait été essentielle...  
  
Le petit Estel était aussi conscient de la venue de son père. Arathorn ayant laissé un poignard abîmé sur la table du petit salon, Estel s'attela à attirer l'attention de sa mère là dessus... Celle ci brodait sans trop de conviction des fleures dorées. Estel finalement balbutia:  
  
- Papa!  
  
En tirant la manche de sa mère, il désignait de son menton le poignard. Gilraen le remarqua finalement. Elle sourit tristement en réalisant que son fils, comme à son habitude avait été réfléchit et avait pas touché le poignard et risqué de s'être blessé...  
  
Les jours s'écoulaient avec lenteur et monotonie, seuls les nouveaux mots d'Estel venait agrémenté les journées grise et pluvieuse... Quelques fois des cavaliers venaient apporter des missives pour Gilraen ou des annonces de victoire...  
  
Mais un certain calme, tellement ressemblant à l'hiver qui endormait la terre à cette époque de l'année, régnait chez Gilraen. Il semblait que toute activité passionnelle avait cessé... Seul régnait la solitude et cette douce tendresse pour Estel.  
  
Il y a avait deux Gilraen... Celle qui était consciente de la mort imminente et celle qui vivait au dessus de tout cela, qui pensait seulement à la lumière éternelle et qui croyait au bonheur éternel...


	17. Le destin tragique des mortels

Le petit Estel allait avoir bientôt deux ans, on attendait cela avec impatience... Gilraen espérait que cette fois Arathorn sera présent.  
  
Il était rentré pour quelques jours, avant une attaque décisive sur les orcs. Il s'était légèrement blessé la cuisse gauche, ainsi il devait faire attention et ce repos forcé était un présent pour Gilraen...  
  
Ils passaient de longues journées devant le feu ou quelques fois ils allaient se promener dans la lande. Estel profitait aussi de son père, il restait des heures assis à observer le matériel de son père. Gilraen riait de ses deux hommes, comme elle les appelait... Ils formaient enfin presque une famille.  
  
  
Ce matin là, Gilraen se sentait invulnérable et ivre de vie. Alors qu'Arathorn dormait encore. Elle sortit se promener toute seule, dans le vent qui faisait voler ses cheveux. Prise d'un inspiration soudaine, elle courrut le plus vite possible pour entendre son coeur battre plus vite... Les bras en croix, elle inspira profondément l'air glacial. Longtemps elle resta dans cette position, puis fatiguée elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe humide. Elle était heureuse, son bonheur était si parfait... Avoir chaque jour et chaque nuit pour parler des heures durant à son époux et aimer, être aimer sans répits...  
Elle sourit toute seule se remémorant de la douceur des lèvre de son mari et ses caresses qui enveloppait son corps. Puis dignement elle se releva et regagna sa demeure hâtivement, déjà Arathorn lui manquait.  
  
Elle le trouva assis sur son bureau à scruter une carte, tout en parlant au petit Estel qui était perché sur les genoux de son père. Tout les deux furent heureux de voir Gilraen arriver. Estel tendis les bras, Arathorn tendit son visage. Elle sentait bon l'air frais et le matin... La nourrice vint prendre le bébé pour lui donner sa bouillie, car lorsque le capitaine était chez lui, la mère d'Estel était très occupée et c'était la nourrice qui s'occupait du petit enfant.  
  
Le couple mangeait silencieusement, Gilraen lui jetait des regards de sous ses cils comme au temps de leur fiançailles. Arathorn finit par poser sa fourchette et sourire à sa femme. Puis son visage se fit grave et le coeur de Gilraen se tordit de douleur... Elle savait que son bonheur ne pouvait pas être éternel, il devra partir...  
  
- Tu sais ce que je vais dire Gilraen...  
  
Les yeux où la gaieté était éteinte et les larmes avaient pris le dessus, Gilraen murmura:  
  
- Et tu sais ce que je répondrai...  
  
  
Ils ne mangeaient plus, tout deux observait leur assiette comme si elle décelait un mystère indéchiffrable... Puis finalement le capitaine se leva et se tint à côté de la fenêtre. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir, après tout qui aurait envie d'aller se battre dans ce froid quand un foyer accueillant et aimant l'attendait? Mais il savait aussi après cette dernière étape de cette offensive leur donnera une paix moins précaire que la précédente et ainsi il pourra profiter des regards amoureux de Gilraen et de la curiosité d'Estel... Cherchant avec peine les mots qui casseront le bonheur apparent dans lequel vivait sa femme, Arathorn finit par déclarer avec un ton bourru:  
  
-Je vais devoir partir...  
  
Il ne l'avait pas entendu, elle se tenait aussi à ses côtés et ensemble ils regardaient le paysage désolé de l'hiver.  
  
- Je sais.   
  
  
- C'est vrai que c'est une offensive risquée mais bientôt tout sera terminé et je pourrai rentrer...   
  
Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Elle n'osait pas le croire....  
  
  
- Tu verras j'aurais le temps d'enseigner à Estel comment manier l'épée, et puis je pourrais voir grandir ces filles que nous aurons... Gilraen, tu verras...  
  
Sa voix n'était pas teinté d'espoir mais d'une froid résignation, il disait ces mots d'une façon mécanique et lente. Ils savaient tout deux à quel point son retour était relatif à ce qui l'attendra là bas... La puissance de Sauron ne faisait qu'augmenter, ses hordes d'orcs était de plus en plus destructrices... Le temps d'une grand alliance ou d'une déchéance total allait arriver... Un moment où tout pourra être perdu ou sauvé... Arathorn était las de cette attente, toute sa vie il s'était battu pour ce même but, mais maintenant il ne désirait que vivre dans la tranquillité et la tendresse... Il se sentait vieux comme jamais auparavant, il lui semblait qu'il perdait ses qualités de rôdeurs et de guerrier. Mais tant qu'Estel ne pourra pas le remplacer, il devra continuer son chemin. Même s'il devait à chaque départ voir le chagrin et la mélancolie dans les yeux de Gilraen... C'était un sacrifice dont ils avaient été tout deux conscient.   
  
En la serrant contre lui, il se demanda si ce n'était pas lui qui avait forcée la main de Gilraen... Elle aurait peut trouver un homme plus stable et elle aurait vécu heureuse avec lui, si seulement il n'était pas venue sur son chemin. Mais quand elle murmura tristement:  
  
- Quoi qu'il arrive, capitaine des dúnedain, tu vivras toujours dans mon coeur...   
  
  
Il réalisa qu'elle aussi avait toujours su quel pourrait être l'issu de leur vie. Ils restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre, écoutant leur coeurs battre ensemble... Puis il dut prendre congé et préparer ses hommes. Avant que le petit Estel se réveille de sa sieste son père était déjà trop loin...  
  
  
  
Gilraen était consciente des enjeux de cette dernière bataille, ainsi elle ne dormit pas beaucoup. Elle se réveillait en sursaut pour sentir le vide à côté d'elle, dans ce lit trop vide pour sa solitude. Puis le matin se leva, dans sa grandeur et sa fraîcheur. Gilraen ne pouvait pas imaginer que la veille à peine elle aurait peut être si heureuse... Silencieusement elle resta longtemps adossée à cette même fenêtre devant laquelle, hier elle avait observer leur futur avec son mari... Se remémorant du battement de son coeur, de la chaleur de son corps et du son de sa voix, elle resta les yeux mi clos à écouter le silence...   
  
Au loin on se battait, les orcs s'étaient tenus près face à cette ultime attaque. Les dunedains était mal paré pour ces orcs ivre de sang. Péniblement, leur capitaine et ses deux compagnons de chez les elfes, tentaient de maintenir un semblant d'ordre et malgré tout se battre... Mais L'Ennemi était trop grand et bientôt ce fut une bataille où on était seul à se protéger et à survire... Mais comment un capitaine peut il se battre pour sa propre survie quand à ses côtés tombaient ses compagnons... ses frères d'armes?   
Aveuglé par le sang de ses propres blessures, Arathorn se ruait à l'attaque tentant inutilement de repousser l'ennemi... Cet effort lui semblait inutile mais il ne pouvait pas voir que le nombre d'orcs diminuait et que bientôt il y en avait une multitude allongés mort sur l'herbe... Tout ce que voyait le capitaine c'était les gestes de ses compagnons et tout ce qu'il entendait était leurs appel au secours... Il aurait peu survire mais ce n'était pas pour lui même qu'il se battait... C'était pour son peuple, pour le peuple qui suivra son fils quand arrivera le moment de la plus grande bataille... Sa dernière pensée fut pour Gilraen, il savait qu'elle lui pardonnera de pas être revenu, c'était pour les dúnedain qu'il se battait... Alors il s'élançait sauvagement contre les derniers orcs qui restaient en cessant de penser... Percé de flèche il ne tomba pas tout de suite...  
  
  
Subitement Gilraen ouvrit les yeux, sa vision s'était envolée... Elle ne sentait plus la présence d'Arathorn à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait plus entendre son coeur battre et la chaleur de son corps s'était évaporé dans la fraîcheur de l'aube.  
  
  
  
Tristement Elladan se pencha vers le corps de son ami, un ultime flèche lui avait percé l'oeil, mais c'était une mort glorieuse... Grâce à lui et ses suivants les orcs avait été repoussé pour un bon moment... Le soleil s'était levé et éclairait les corps amoncelés sur la jeune terre. Gravement les survivants enterrèrent leurs morts, d'un commun accord ils décidèrent d'emmener le corps de leur capitaine à Fornost Erain, vers celle qui l'attendait...  
  
  
  
Les larmes tombaient une à une dans les pâles rayons du matin, Gilraen savait qu'Arathorn ne reviendra pas. Elle pleurait la dernière lueur d'espoir qui s'envolait de son coeur... Qu'importe si un jour la paix viendra sur cette terre, elle ne pourra jamais goûter à la paix tant qu'elle ne reposera pas aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimera toujours...  
  
  
Les deux elfes et les dunedains rebroussait le chemin. Leur convoi était un peu lent car avec eux ils portaient le corps de celui qui les avait mené plus tôt vers la victoire. Les deux elfes se rappelait distinctement de cette mâtiné où ils avaient eu cette toute jeune femme courir accueillir le capitaine. Comment allaient ils annoncer une tel nouvelle à cette femme enfant?  
  
  
  
Les yeux vide d'émotions, sa robe aussi noir que sa peine et son visage pâle comme la mort, elle tirait ses cheveux sur sa tête. Sa sombre et opulente chevelure était torsadée pour former un sévère chignon. Elle sentait que le convoi funèbre s'approchait. Alors s'emmitouflant dans sa mante elle s'apprêta à sortir, quand elle entendit les babillement joyeux d'Estel qui venait de se réveiller. Elle s'immobilisa et écouta les paroles sans sens de son fils, de leur fils... Il s'appelait Estel, dans la langue de ceux qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter cela voulait dire espoir. Il était un espoir, pour sa mère et pour la terre du milieu. Certes jamais elle ne retrouvera son courageux capitaine mais elle aura toujours son souvenir dans ce petit visage si grave quelques fois... Aveuglée de chagrin elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et ensemble ils attendirent qu'apparaisse le lent convoi funèbre d'un des plus grand partisan de la paix en terre du milieu...  
  
Ellandan et Elrohir regardait cette tragique silhouette apparaître dans ce paysage triste et monotone. Pendant un instant ils se demandèrent si celle qu'ils voyaient était la Dame de La mort qui venait accueillir Arathorn, car il ne restait aucun vestige de la jeune mère qui avait sourit en venant à la rencontre de son époux...  
  
  
  
  
La dernière motte de terre avait recouvert la demeure du dernier des capitaines sans royaume. Il avait commencé a pleuvoir très doucement, pas une pluie triste et grise mais une pluie fraîche et purificatrice. Gilraen se tenait avec son enfant et tentait d'imaginer que c'était sous cette terre que reposait Arathorn. Non, pour elle il faisait partie du soleil qui brillait derrière les nuages et du chant du vent dans les arbres... Elle se tourna enfin vers les fils d'Elrond.  
  
- Ainsi L'ennemi sait que c'était le descendant d'Isildur?  
  
Ellandan hocha la tête et Elrohir renchérit:  
  
- Je pense que... qu'Arathorn le savait aussi, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est battu sans relâche pour pas qu'Aragorn ait à faire de même...  
  
Gilraen secoua tristement sa tête:  
  
  
- La bataille ne fait que commencer... Et Aragorn aura beaucoup plus à braver... Mais lui, au contraire de son père, verra la victoire de ses propres yeux...  
  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, se recueillant dans ce dernier relent d'espoir... Puis Gilraen déclara d'un voix tremblante:  
  
- Si l'ennemi sait qui était Arathorn, il faut alors s'assurer qu'Estel puisse grandir dans un lieu protégé. Un lieu où on pourra lui enseigner ce que les anciens dúnedain tombés ne peuvent plus...  
  
  
Estel qui avait sursauté en entendant sa mère prononcé son nom, lâcha le morceau de bois qu'il tenait et se retourna vers elle. Ellandan se pencha vers le garçon et répondit à l'adresse de Gilraen:  
  
- Il n'y a qu'un lieu pour cela... Chez mon père...  
  
  
Le regard au loin, Gilraen cacha son aversion pour ce lieu où trop d'être parfaits vivaient... Qu'apprendrait son fils dans un lieu où n'existe que la beauté? Puis une rafale de vent détacha son sobre chignon et elle entendit clairement une voix, la voix tant aimé d'Arathorn dire_ Oui effectivement... J'ai grandis là bas d'ailleurs..._ Puis la voix s'éleva plus profondément dans le coeur de la jeune femme:_ Il n'y jamais de beauté sans horreur..._ Elle sourit tristement, si son père avait réussi à être un être si remarquable en aillant grandit chez les elfes, Aragorn pourra faire de même... Puis comme une approbation elle crut voir le visage tendrement sage de Gandalf... Là bas elle ne sera pas seule face à L'ennemi pour protéger son enfant...  
  
- Nous devrions nous mettre en route aujourd'hui même... Le plus tôt mon fils sera à l'abri le mieux cela sera...  
  
Ainsi c'était une issu du destin qui se dessinait, le chemin d'Arathorn s'était arrêté mais continuait celui de Gilraen et du petite Estel qui sera un jour le grand Elessar....  
  
Les deux elfes observaient gravement cette si jeune femme faire face à ce que les elfes rencontraient rarement... La mort. Ainsi ces hommes n'étaient pas si dépourvu de sens, une tragique sentence pesait toujours sur leurs épaules et malgré cela, comme Arathorn, ils se battaient jusqu'à la fin pour le Bien, la justice et l'amour....  
Les hommes étaient ainsi encore noble, digne de Númenor... L'espoir sera peut être accordé à leur race, pour une dernière fois...  



	18. L'ultime Espoir

Lente et mélancolique, les années avaient passé si vite. Gilraen se tenait au pa de sa maisonnette et attendait. Passant une main dans ses cheveux ornés de mèches argentées elle tentait de se remémorer de ce temps où elle avait vécu chez les elfes à Imladris. Son petit Estel avait grandit et finalement suivit le chemin de son destin. Avec peine Gilraen pensait à ce jeune homme qui à vingt ans avait cru tout savoir et qui face à son rêve le plus chère avait compris que la vie est faite de sacrifice... La vieille femme sourit au souvenir des premiers émois de son fils... Pour une elfe, de toute les créatures vivant sur la terre du milieu il avait choisi celle qui repulsait le plus sa mère. Mais c'est vrai qu'Arwen Undómiel avait une grande sagesse et une délicate grâce... Étrange destin qui fait que son père avait choisit une femme plus jeune que lui, tandis que lui, Aragorn avait choisit une femme tellement plus âgée que lui...  
  
Mais après tout, tel était son choix... Devenu mère, Gilraen comprenait à présent la réticence de son père, il y a si longtemps, quand Arathorn avait demandé sa main...  
  
De longues années s'étaient écoulé depuis ce jour où face à une telle beauté, Aragorn avait décidé de partir dans les terres sauvages, il n'était plus l'enfant qu'on devait cacher pour le protéger. Il était devenu un homme capable de se battre pour son peuple. Après le départ de son fils, Gilraen n'avait aucune envie de rester plus longtemps loin des siens, même s'il ne restait plus personne de sa parenté... Une nièce éloignée l'hébergeait et maintenant la mère de l'espoir se préparait à rejoindre son mari... Elle était consciente que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait son fils, tellement il sera emporté loin par son destin... Elle voulait profiter de cette dernière rencontre.  
  
Soudain, au loin, Gilraen peut apercevoir un cavalier solitaire. Ce n'était qu'une silhouette sombre, elle ressemblait tellement à celle d'Arathorn que Gilraen eut l'impression d'avoir rajeunit... Ses habits étaient maculés de boue et rapiécé, ses cheveux en bataille tombaient sur ses épaules, ses mains souillée et égratignée bravaient le froid. Mais il avait une telle prestance, une telle royauté que pendant un instant Gilraen ne peut reconnaître son fils...  
  
Il descendit rapidement de son cheval et rejoignit sa mère. Il était un peu déconcerté par le visage travaillé par le temps de Gilraen. Pour une raison étrange, l'image la plus vivante qu'il gardait de sa mère était celle d'une très jeune femme qui courrait rejoindre quelqu'un...  
  
- Estel... Je suis heureuse de te revoir...  
  
- Mère...  
  
- Même si je ne te reconnais plus... Les terres sauvages ont fait de toi celui qui...  
  
En baissant la voix Gilraen continua:  
  
- Celui qui sera Le Roi...  
  
  
Aragorn ne dit rien, ce futur semblait tellement lointain. Il serra sa mère dans ses bras, il y a longtemps qu'il avait une stature plus imposante que Gilraen. La main dans la main ils entrèrent dans la petite maisonnette pour partager un repas que Gilraen avait confectionné avec soin... Alors qu'ils mangeaient Gilraen interrogeait son fils sur ses allées et venus... Elle pouvait décelé dans ses paroles une certaine indépendance et solitude. Après tout quelqu'un avec un tel destin devenait un homme grave et mystérieux. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux une telle sagesse et une profondeur d'esprit que bientôt elle ne s'inquiéta plus pour son fils, il saura faire face à L'ennemi et sortir triomphant...  
  
- ...C'est un Istari... J'aurais aimé que tu le rencontre mère, c'est un homme très sage et un excellent guide.  
  
Gilraen sourit lentement:  
  
- Je le connais... Il m'a aussi été d'une très grande aide, et cela avant ta naissance.   
  
Les valars avaient privé Estel de son vrai père mais dans chaque recoin il rencontrait des hommes qui depuis si longtemps se préparait à l'avènement du Roi et qui représenteront pour lui la fierté d'un père quand enfin il aura réussi... C'est avec une voix teinté d'espoir qu'Estel parlait de cette victoire, mais pour une raison étrange il réalisa que sa mère ne partageaient pas cette vision... Mais il se garda de lui demander ses raisons... Il voulait parler à sa mère et pas à une femme de sagesse de L'Eriador... Ces quelques jours qu'il passa aux côté de sa mère furent reposant et enrichissant... Enfin sa mère se décida et lui raconta qui était vraiment Arathorn II, ce qu'Elrond n'avait fait qu'esquisser... Elle lui raconta ses courtes années de bonheur et le fit même sourire en lui décrivant le petit garçon curieux qu'il avait été...  
  
-... Dans un sens tu n'as même pas changé... Le même regard inquisiteur et la même réflexion... C'est dommage que ton père n'a même pas eu l'occasion de t'apprendre à utiliser l'épée où d'autres choses. Mais en toi, tu as les même qualités que lui...  
  
- Et les tienne aussi...  
  
  
Gilraen sourit et Aragorn chercha à voir à travers le masque de la vieillesse celle que l'on appelait autrefois Gilraen la belle... Elle n'avait pas changé, seuls les rides et les peines lui donnaient une apparence effacée...  
  
  
Puis l'heure du départ arriva et le coeur lourd Aragorn serra sa mère une dernière fois dans ses bras. Elle tint la main de son fils et longuement admira son visage puis déclara:  
  
- Ceci est notre dernière séparation, Estel, mon fils. Je suis vieillie par les soucis, tout comme l'un des Hommes moindres; et maintenant qu'elle approche, je ne puis affronter l'obscurité de notre temps, qui s'amasse sur la Terre du Milieu. Je ne tarderai pas à la quitter.  
  
Il pouvait voir la peine et l'amertume de sa mère. Aragorn tenta de la faire sourire comme elle avait toujours réussi à adoucir ses peines quand il était plus jeune:  
  
- Il peut encore y avoir de la lumière au-delà des ténèbres et dans ce cas, je voudrais que tu la voies et sois heureuse.  
  
Mais elle ne peut lui faire grâce d'un sourire tellement son coeur se serrait. Elle pensait à ses rêve de jeune fille, à ses espoirs de femme et ce vide qu'elle avait si longtemps enduré... Toute sa vie elle l'avait offerte à ce seul espoir et maintenant elle n'osait plus y croire. Comme Arathorn avant sa mort, elle ne pouvait pas voir cet espoir qui habitait son fils, tout ce qu'elle voyait était le sacrifice qu'elle avait fait... Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle avait vécu mais pour que les dúnedain puissent relever la tête... Elle était vidé et le seul espoir qu'elle pouvait avoir c'est de rejoindre les bras de celui qu'elle ne pouvait oublier...  
  
Sans vouloir dévoiler ce qui habitait son esprit, très doucement Gilraen murmura:  
  
- Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim ( J'ai donné L'espoir aux Dúnedain, je n'ai gardé aucun espoir pour moi-même)  
  
  
Car après tout aucune victoire aussi complète qu'elle soit, ne pourra jamais faire revenir Arathorn vivant... Seule la mort portait un espoir...   
  
Gravement Aragorn inclina sa tête et sa mère baisa son front. Puis il s'en alla, seul comme il était venu. Longtemps alors qu'il parcourait les landes vides, il était hanté par le visage amère de sa mère... Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre complètement pourquoi elle soufrait tant... Puis il revit dans son esprit le délicat mais sage visage de celle qu'il aimait... Il avait vécu de longues années sans elle mais toujours il avait été habité par cet espoir de la revoir... Tandis que sa mère, elle devait faire face au plus grand des mystère de la vie d'un mortel pour peut être pouvoir rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait.   
  
En silence, Aragorn se remémora encore une fois de ces journées tristes et amères puis le visage vers l'avant il décida de plus jamais y penser et garder seulement comme souvenir de sa mère, le visage de la jeune femme qui gaiement courait accueillir son mari, son coeur emplit d'espoir...  
  
  
  
*** J'ai eu du mal à terminer cette fic, surtout du mal à faire mourir Arathorn... Mais voilà c'est fait et voilà notre cher Aragorn seul face à son destin (ah j'adores dire cela). Merci pour tout ceux qui m'ont encourager avec leurs reviews et j'espère ne pas avoir déçu quelqu'un , j'ai cheché à être toujours fidèle à Tolkien mais en me permetant quelques libertés... juste une petite note, la dernière convesation entre mère et fils est tiré directement du livre, sauf bien sûr la descritpion de la scène et des sentiments des personnages... Merci encore et Namarië... ***


End file.
